Dishonour: A NaruHina Romance & Drama
by Rasengan124
Summary: After being disowned by her father, Hinata Hyuuga is forced out of the clan. Naruto, her long time crush offers to take her in. Things heat up when they start living together, and Naruto realizes just how much he cares about the certain girl. In this fanfic, many characters are alive such as the Akatsuki, and is also a dramatic story along with a love story. Get ready for it!
1. Chapter 1: Dishonour

**Chapter 1: Dishonour**

"But father!..." Hinata looked down at her shoes in sorrow, trying to hide her face from her father in front of her. How could her father do such a thing! She didn't even do anything that bad...not by moral standards at least.

"No buts, Hinata. You have brought shame to this clan! We as Hyuuga's have a good reputation, and I will not allow you to ruin it!" Hiashi Hyuuga replied. "You are disowned from the clan. Please pack up your belongings and go!"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. How could her own father put the clan before his own family? And how could he disown his daughter no less? All Hinata could do was force herself not to cry in front of her father.

"Very well..." Hinata stood up and left the room. Where would she go?What would she do now that she has no where to live? She slowly walked back up to her room and packed her belongings into her bag.

"Hinata-chan." A bold voice surprised her as she turned around to face the branch family member of the Hyuuga Clan. "I heard what happened." Neji said in his expressionless voice.

"Oh..Neji-san... You surprised me..." All Hinata could do was look down at her shoes and twiddle her thumbs like she always does. "I..I don't know how to explain it..."

"It's fine, I'm on your side, not Hiashi's. What he's doing is wrong but he is in charge of the clan. I cannot object to him directly." Neji felt sympathy for the Hyuuga girl as she was standing there with her head down.

"I...I don't know where to go..." Was all Hinata could muster before her lips started to quiver. She was not going to cry, not now.

"I'll be here if you need anything, Hinata-chan. Just find me." Neji was sincere with his words, he only wanted the best for his cousin.

"I..I better get going now...thank you Neji-san." Hinata finished packing up her belongings and slipped past Neji. For once in her life Hinata could actually see a sorrowful expression on Neji's face.

It was night time, and the stars in the sky were already twinkling. With her bags in hand, Hinata left the Hyuuga compound knowing nothing of where to go or what to do.

"What's with the bags?" A female voice came from the trees beside her. Hinata looked up on a branch only to see Kurenai standing on top, her red eyes looking down at her.

"Kurenai sensei!" Hinata could not help but feel ashamed that her own sensei is here, only to see her being forced to leave her family and her clan. Hinata glanced off to the side to try to avoid direct eye contact with Kurenai.

"What's with the bags Hinata?" Kurenai asked once again, but this time in a slightly more worried tone than before.

"It's a long story..." Hinata replied softly. "I... I got disowned by my father..." Hinata felt tears in her eyes as she said this to her own sensei.

Kurenai could not believe her ears. "What did you just say?! Disowned?" She could not help but feel disappointed in her student, but still doesn't know fully what had happened.

"Yes..." Hinata now felt like she had failed as a member of her clan, and also as a student. "I'm sorry Kurenai sensei I don't feel like talking about it now..."

"That's okay Hinata. Do you have anywhere to stay or any idea of what you'll do?" Kurenai sensei already knew the answer, but still wanted to talk to the girl.

"No...I have no idea.." Hinata just looked down at her shoes again hoping things will just go away and everyone would leave her alone.

"Well, you can come stay with me if you like. At least until you find somewhere to stay permanently." Hinata now felt a bit better, not having to worry about finding a place to stay. "It's getting dark, let's go back to my place and you can get some rest. I'm sure you have a million thoughts racing through your head."

Hinata just followed Kurenai in silence and waited until she got to her apartment. Entering the apartment, there was a couch and tv directly to the right, and a doorframe to the kitchen on the left. Past the kitchen was a bedroom, with a bathroom directly across from it. It was a cozy apartment.

"Make yourself at home. There's some leftover food in the fridge if your hungry and you can use my bed if you like. I'll sleep on the couch." Kurenai said. Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty for taking her bed.

"It..it's okay Kurenai sensei..I can use the couch..I don't want to intrude really..." Hinata said in an unsteady tone.

"Nonsense! Your my student and my guest. Just feel as if your right at home." Kurenai smiled at the purple haired girl. Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

Hinata went to the bedroom and plopped her bag on the floor, and rested on the bed. She was tired from all the drama that has happened today, and just needed sleep. She didn't even bother to get changed and just drifted off to sleep.

Hinata woke up feeling refreshed and slightly happier than she was yesterday. As she rolled over in her bed she smelled the breakfast Kurenai was cooking up in the other room. She rolled over and got up, walking into the bathroom across the hall.

With her still tired lavender eyes, she looked into the mirror noticing her messy hair and wrinkled clothing. She quickly got changed and brushed her hair, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Kurenai teased as she turned to smile at Hinata. She noticed it was already 11 AM. "I'm cooking a couple omelettes so sit down and have one."

"Thank you sensei." Hinata was still half asleep, but a nice omelette would be great to start off the day. Turning around, Kurenai served Hinata an omelette and also one for herself. Both sat down and started eating.

"Feeling better from last night?" Kurenai said while eating a piece of her breakfast.

"A little..I'm still worried about what I'm going to do. Like, what will I tell my friends...?" She had one specific person in mind, and that was Naruto. There was also Kiba and Shino, her teammates, and many other ninja like Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, and so on.

"Well Hinata." Kurenai shoved another piece of omelette in her mouth before continuing. "That's up to you. You can either tell them what happened and let them help you, or maybe hold off for a while so you don't worry them."

Hinata continued to eat her omelette as Kurenai started cleaning up the table. "Kiba and Shino will be waiting at the training grounds for us at twelve. We should finish up." Kurenai looked at the lavender eyed girl.

"Okay sensei." Was all Hinata said before finishing her omelette and started helping to clean up. After they finished cleaning they left the apartment to go to the training grounds as usual. Hinata still didn't know how to tell them what had happened.

"Hinata-chan! Kurenai sensei!" Kiba called out. Akamaru was right along side him as he ran towards her and Kurenai sensei. Shino was just following at a slow pace.

"Good afternoon Kiba-kun." Hinata said as cheerful as possible. "Hello Shino-kun. How are both of you?"

"We're doing awesome! I'm excited for training today, I want to try out something new with Akamaru!" Kiba was energetic as usual.

"Speak for yourself Kiba." Shino said in his usual voice. "But as Kiba already said were doing pretty well. How about you Hinata?" Shino looked at Hinata's pale eyes.

"Umm.. I'm okay." Hinata replied. "Things could be better." Hinata still was hesitant to break the news.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked. Hinata just bit her lip and looked down, not knowing what to say.

"I..um..I sort of got disowned by my father..and he said I couldn't come back to the Hyuuga Clan..." Hinata didn't think it was such a good idea telling them now, but better now than later right?

"What!" Kiba exclaimed loudly. Even Shino raised his voice, which was very rare. "How could he do such a thing! What did you even do to deserve it?"

Hinata bit her lip. How could she tell them what had happened?


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

**IMPORTANT: Thanks for feedback on chapter one! I didn't start chapter one off the way I should of, but here's chapter two. I'll try to make the chapters better as I progress. ITS MY FIRST FANFIC so go easy on me! Haha.**

 **Chapter 2: Sacrifice**

She was on a mission, a top secret one. No one could no about it, and it was extremely important.

She was to go to the Hidden Rain Village and gather Intel on the enemy Akatsuki organization that was claimed to be hidden there. Her only partner was no other than her cousin Neji.

With their bloodline trait, the Byakugan, they were to simply stay hidden in the shadows as they spied on the enemy. But again, this mission was top secret and not so easy either.

Neji was a Jonin, and Hinata a Chunin, so they were very capable of fending off one Akatsuki member if they were found out. But, that wasn't what they were there for. They didn't expect to be in battle either, but anything could happen during a top secret mission.

They both successfully infiltrated the Rain Village, and gathered pretty useful Intel on members of the Akatsuki, and on their hideout. However, more was still needed about all the Akatsuki members and their fighting styles.

However, missions don't always go as planned.

Both Neji and Hinata were simply staying hidden in the shadows, watching two Akatsuki members, studying them. Their names? Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake.

The two Akatsuki were not blind or deaf, they knew they were being watched. Kisame made a water clone and pretended to be talking to Itachi, while Kisame snuck up behind the two Hyuuga's right in the Byakugan's blind spot.

Kisame used his sword and slashed Neji across his chest, causing him to be injured and in need of medical attention. Hinata however noticed Kisame at the last second and dodged his attack.

Quickly, Hinata fended off Kisame by disabling a few of his chakra points, grabbing Neji and fleeing the scene. Neji was injured and they needed to return to their village immediately.

This however would result in a "failed" mission, as they did not gather the Intel they needed.

Neji received medical attention by a medic squad very near the Leaf Village, as Hinata went ahead to talk to the Hokage about their mission.

Tsunade was understanding of what had happened, sacrificing the mission to bring her cousin Neji back safely. However, her father was much less lenient on what had occurred. In his books, it was a failed mission, and no Hyuuga should ever fail a mission.

Hiashi ultimately decided to disown Hinata, not just because of the mission, but because he also saw her as the weakest member of the clan, and he couldn't have her around even if she was his daughter. He intended to keep the clans reputation solid.

"So that's how it all happened, huh?" Kiba simply didn't have much else to say at the story. Yes, he would have done the same thing if his teammates were in trouble, so he could not believe that Hiashi would get so mad over this issue.

Shino had the same reaction, just standing at the training field shocked about the whole story, hands stuffed in his pockets. Even Kurenai had nothing to say.

"D-do you promise not to tell anyone about this yet? I..don't want everyone concerned about me." Hinata wanted to tell her other friends when the time was right. Many of them had much on their plate with training and missions.

"Of course, we're a team." Shino replied. "Now, shall we get to training?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Kurenai needed an excuse to start training anyways. "Everyone, let's go for a few laps around the village!"

Hours went by quickly as they trained. Practising taijutsu skills, some ninjutsu, and also sensory skills. By the end of the few hours, all three of them were exhausted and done for the day.

"Alright great job today!" Kurenai said enthusiastically. She was proud of how everyone gave it their all in training today. "We'll give you a days rest and we can meet back here again after tomorrow, same time."

With that being said, Shino and Kiba went off in another direction while Hinata and Kurenai were walking towards the apartment.

"So that's what actually happened during that mission that your father was talking about? I've gotta say that you did the right thing bringing Neji back." Kurenai was very proud of Hinata, but the purple haired girl could only feel guilty for not completing her mission.

"I-I just can't imagine what other might think of me. I know ninja's aren't supposed to abandon their mission..." Hinata trailed off.

"Nonsense. In my opinion you did the right thing. I just hope your friends can see it that way too, and I bet they will." Kurenai was hoping to cheer the poor girl up. "Anyways, let's get inside and you can rest a bit. See if you can talk to your friends tomorrow."

"O-okay, t-thank you sensei." Hinata stuttered.

She quickly went into her room and laid on her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. What was she going to tell Naruto? Or any other of her friends for that matter. What would they say? How would they react to her telling them the news?

Yes Hiashi was overreacting to her mission, but she was also disowned. No one ever wants to bring that up in a conversation, but she can't hide it forever.

"I'll tell them tomorrow..." Hinata whispers to herself. "Whether their proud of me or not, I'm going to tell them..." She just hoped the person she really cared about would accept her decision as well.

It was only around 5:00, so Hinata decided to rest a little bit and keep herself entertained until dinner.

Kurenai went out to get some fresh ramen, of course that reminded both of them of Naruto.

They both are their ramen and relaxed for a bit after dinner, talking about some of their missions they had. Eventually Kurenai started reading some of her books on Genjutsu and Hinata decided to relax in her room.

She soon began falling asleep thinking of meeting her friends the next day.

"Time to wake up Hinata!" Kurenai shouted.

The Hyuuga girl slowly opened her eyes, turning to the clock. It read 12:05.

It was already noon? Hinata didn't feel like getting up, but she did want to see her friends today. She quickly got out of bed, freshened up and met Kurenai in the kitchen for lunch.

They both ate leftover dumplings as Hinata chatted about meeting up with her friends today, possibly telling them what had happened.

She quickly finished up and headed over to the training field to see if any of her friends were there. Naruto and Lee were sparring as Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten were chatting on the sides.

Everyone except Neji and her teammates was there, which made it a little harder for her to say what had happened.

"Hey you guys!" Hinata surprisingly yelled.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino was the first to greet her, and everyone followed by a friendly wave.

She glanced at Naruto, who was still fighting Lee, not knowing she was there yet. They always were the more energetic people in the group, which explained why they were the only ones sparring.

"What's up?" Sakura asked Hinata as she walked towards the group.

"Umm.. I have something to tell everyone.." Hinata sort of mumbled her reply.

"What is it Hinata?" Tenten asked. Everyone looked a little worried.

Hinata felt worried of what her friends might think of her. Yes they were supportive, but still, could she face Naruto?

 **PS... Don't expect daily chapters, I've just had a lot of time on my hands lately. Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Well maybe you can expect one everyday XD. I appreciate the support, and don't forget to keep sending those reviews, I want to incorporate any suggestions you guys have! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Truth**

The pale eyed girl stood there, unsure if she should tell her now troubled looking friends.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" Tenten repeated. Everyone but Naruto and Lee were looking at her and could tell she had something important to say.

"Umm.. Well I... Got... Um.." Hinata stuttered. "My father disowned me..." Hinata put her head down in shame. She didn't want to look at the prying eyes of her friends.

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible!" Tenten exclaimed pretty loudly.

"What a drag.." Shikamaru moaned.

"How did this all happen?" Sakura asked.

Hinata recalled hers and Neji's top secret mission to her friends, telling them how he had gotten hurt and had to abort the mission. She went on to describe that Hiashi still thought of it as a failed mission in his books, and thus was the last straw for Hinata. She was finally disowned.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments after Hinata shared her story. No one dared to break the silence just yet, they had to let it sink in.

Naruto and Lee stopped sparring when they noticed that their friends were really uncomfortable, and silent. That just didn't seem right to Naruto.

The silence finally broke with Naruto's voice.

"Hey, what's up Hinata?" Naruto strolled over casually unaware of what was going on.

Hinata just stood there still looking at the ground, embarrassed to repeat what she had said.

Sakura already noticed Hinata was uncomfortable with telling them, and she knew that Hinata would have even more trouble with Naruto. Sakura pulled Naruto by his arm over to near a tree a few meters away to explain what had just happened.

"Wow Hinata, of everyone here I always thought you'd be the last of us to do something 'wrong'. Well, according to Hiashi it is." Choji said as he reached in his bag of BBQ chips.

"Yeah, you saved Neji but forced you to abort the mission. That's a tough situation." Ino agreed. "But to be disowned like that..." Ino trailed off, but silence was quickly broken by a loud scream. It was Naruto.

"WHAAAT? HINATA?" Naruto practically exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Hinata was burning up, she didn't want Naruto to act this way, like he usually did. Lee also came over and was filled in on the situation.

"I don't understand! Hinata didn't do anything wrong! That damn Hiashi!" Naruto cursed.

The group of ninja now all gathered in a group after Naruto finally calmed down, to discuss further on what Hinata was planning to do.

"What will you do Hinata? Do you have a place to stay? I'm sure anyone here would welcome you if you don't." Ino said calmly. She didn't want to make the situation worse for Hinata.

"Well..sort of.. I'm staying with Kurenai..but only temporarily. I need a place to live for a while...at least until I can prove my father wrong." Hinata said softly.

Naruto did not know what made him say what he said next.

"You can stay with me Hinata! I wouldn't mind if you stayed for a while, of at least until you feel you need an apartment to yourself." Naruto said.

"O-oh..really N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. She could barely keep herself up from the words she just witnessed him say. Her long time crush had said she could live with him!

Everyone didn't think twice about what Naruto said, but Hinata sure did. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Are you going to stay with Kurenai or go with Naruto?"

Hinata was blushing furiously, but no one seemed to notice. "S-sure Naruto-kun..I'll m-move in with you. Let me go tell Kurenai sensei."

"Get your things and meet me back here. You can move in right away!" Naruto replied. And with that she ran off, starting back to the apartment.

Everyone except Sakura went back to talking. She chased after Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called out. Hinata turned around to face Sakura, still blushing.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well? Are you excited or what?" Sakura asked enthusiastically. Hinata blushed even harder when she got what Sakura was referring to, but still acted like it was a secret.

"W-what do you mean..?" Hinata replied softly.

"About moving in with Naruto! You've liked him ever since the academy, and now your living with him!" Sakura practically yelled it.

"Umm..y-yeah I am..y-you knew Sakura?" Hinata tried to hide her face to escape embarrassment.

"I think everyone knows EXCEPT Naruto." Sakura stated bluntly. "He's so blind sometimes. Anyways that's all I wanted to say. Go pack up your things!"

Sakura ran back to the group and Hinata went to tell Kurenai the news. She opened the door to the apartment.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata yelled.

"Yes?" She came out of the kitchen, appearing to be in the middle of washing dishes.

"I found a place to stay." Hinata said.

"Nice Hinata! Are you getting an apartment or staying with someone?" Kurenai asked, her red eyes fixated on Hinata's.

"I-it's with Naruto-kun." Hinata softly replied.

"Ohh, that boy you really like?" Kurenai sounded very casual as she said that.

"D-does everybody know about that?" Hinata questioned.

"I think everyone except Naruto knows." Kurenai chuckled briefly as she said that.

"Well sensei, I'm going to pack up my things and move in right away. Thank you for your hospitality." Hinata said respectfully.

With that being said she packed up her things and said goodbye to her sensei. She met everyone back at the training grounds.

Naruto noticed her right away.

"Hey Hinata! Are you ready to go?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun." She replied.

"We'll catch you all later!" He ran past all his friends and grabbed Hinata's arm, signalling her to follow him to his apartment.

Was this actually happening? Was all she could think of until she reached his new apartment.

"Well Hinata let me show you around the place!" Naruto took out a key and unlocked the door.

Immediately when you walked in was a short, narrow hallway. On the left was a door to the bedroom, and a little further down on the right was a doorframe to the kitchen. Right after the kitchen was a small bathroom, and across there a family room with a sofa and a tv.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed, I'll use the couch since your my guest from now on!" Naruto was excited to have a roommate for once.

"I-I don't want to intrude..I- I can use the couch Naruto-kun..it's not big deal." Hinata couldn't believe she was in her crush's apartment.

"No, no I insist" Naruto replied firmly. "Your my guest here Hinata."

"O-okay. Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata went to go put her things in her room. She laid on the bed, resting her eyes for a moment.

"Want some dinner Hinata? I can make is some instant ramen!" Naruto poked his head in to ask. It was already 5:00 and they were both pretty hungry.

"Sure. Thanks Naruto-kun" The purple haired girl smiled at Naruto, and he left to go make the ramen.

A few minutes later they were both in the kitchen eating their ramen.

"So Hinata, about your father Hiashi.." Naruto started trailing off. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Hinata took a moment to respond. "Well..he believes the Hyuuga Clan should keep its great reputation of being one of the strongest clans in the Leaf Village. I guess he didn't think I was fit for the clan...after all I am the weakest ninja in our class.." Hinata looked down at her ramen.

"No way Hinata! I've seen you mature ever since we've been in the academy and you've gotten a lot stronger ever since! Remember the Chunin exams?" Naruto was thinking back many years ago, when they were all still Genin.

"Yeah..what about it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you didn't think you were strong enough to beat your cousin Neji, and you kept putting yourself down. You've gotten way stronger since then. Talent only goes a certain distance, but hard work is what makes the results!" Naruto encouraged.

She could only smile at Naruto's words of encouragement. They both finished their ramen, and Hinata thanked Naruto for the meal. She went back to her room to rest, as training with Kurenai tomorrow will be as intense as the last one.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly.

"Already? Okay. Goodnight Hinata." Naruto replied.

Hinata drifted off to sleep almost an hour later, around 6:30. The last thing she remembered before her dreams was just one question...

Is this where it all begins?


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**Before continuing with writing other chapters, do you guys mind telling me if the story plot is easy and entertaining to follow along with? Also, please tell me if the style of my story writing is okay, it would help a lot. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: A New Beginning**

"As you all know, we have yet to capture the nine tailed fox." A deep voice said. "We have information that it is Naruto Uzumaki who is the container, and he lives in the Hidden Leaf Village." His purple rippled eyes were fixated at the members standing the the circle, all covered by shadows.

"We already have a piece of eight tails, so we don't need anymore." Itachi said. "We must capture Naruto alive. Our goal is only Naruto and not the destruction of the Leaf, we don't need any extra attention." The Uchiha continued.

"We are to formulate an attack strategy, and get the nine tailed fox as soon as possible." Kisame added.

"Alright then. Itachi, Kisame, come with me. The rest of you do your assigned missions." The purple eyed man said.

With that the Akatsuki members dispersed and went off in their pairs. Kisame and Itachi went off with the purple eyed man, the one known as Pain.

"Itachi, you're a former shinobi of the Leaf. You know that village better than us. What should our plan of attack be?" Pain asked.

"Nighttime, all we do is sneak in, grab Naruto, and bail. I'll lead everyone through hidden alleyways so we won't get caught." Itachi calmly replied, as always.

"Sounds like a plan." Kisame agreed.

"Both of you, go to your assigned mission now, as I will mine." Pain replied.

Itachi and Kisame went off, outside of the secret Akatsuki base.

"Kisame," Itachi started. "I have a few personal errands to run, take care of the mission for me. It's easy, you can do it by yourself."

"Oh alright. But that's the second time. You owe me double now." Kisame replied in his gravelly voice.

"As you wish." Itachi replied, and was off in the direction of the Leaf Village.

...

Hinata woke up, a smile on her face, and well rested from the day before. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, so she got up and went across the hall into the bathroom.

She stared into the mirror. Her eyes were somewhat brighter, and her face looked happier. She quickly changed and brushed her messy hair before going into the kitchen.

She decided to cook up some breakfast. After all, it was the least she could do for Naruto. She made some homemade ramen, using the packaged noodles but adding things like sliced pork, egg, and other seasonings to it.

Just as it was about ready Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Hinata-chan..." Naruto yawned and stretched.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She smiled at him as she replied. "I-I made some ramen for you.."

"Wow thanks Hinata!" Naruto smiled as she served him a bowl. "Mmm smells delicious! Your the best!"

Hinata blushed at that, but Naruto didn't notice. She served herself a bowl as well and sat down across from Naruto.

"So Hinata, what are you planning on doing today?" Naruto asked, slurping up noodles.

"I'm going to train with Kurenai sensei, Shino and Kiba." Hinata replied shyly. "W-what about you?"

"I'm going to see Jiraya and Kakashi sensei at the training grounds first. Jiraya sensei said he had something important to tell us." Naruto replied.

"O-okay." Hinata replied back.

They both finished their ramen and cleaned up the bowls.

"Thanks for the breakfast Hinata-chan! Your the best!" Naruto gave Hinata a quick hug. "I'm going to go see Jiraya and Kakashi, catch you later!"

Naruto quickly left the apartment. Meanwhile Hinata stood there, her legs weak from that hug with Naruto. Her face was bright red. Thank god no one was here right now. Hinata sat down for a moment and just smiled at the thought of him again.

She could tell that living with him would be nothing but fun.

...

Naruto was walking along the paths near the training grounds where he met Jiraya and Kakashi sensei.

"Oi! Jiraya sensei, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them.

"Morning Naruto!" Jiraya waved back.

Kakashi just looked up from his book and waved.

"So what's up? You said to meet you here with Kakashi sensei this morning." Naruto questioned.

"Yes I did. Tsunade told me of a mission that she wants you two and a few others to go on. You should go see her right away she said." Jiraya replied. "Also she wants to see you about a certain living arrangement you made."

"Ehh?! How do you know? How does she know?" Naruto yelled a bit louder than expected.

"Someone must have told her, because Tsunade was the one that told me." Jiraya started laughing at Naruto's angry expression.

"Well I'm going to see her right now then! Plus I want a mission soon!" Naruto motioned for Kakashi to follow him to Tsunade's office.

Naruto ran full speed up the steps and into the Hokage's building, as Kakashi strolled behind reading his book, he was in no rush.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" Shizune yelled as Naruto ran past her.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door.

Shizune quickly followed Naruto into the room.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade he just barged in!" Shizune apologized.

"That's all right Shizune I was expecting him to do no less. Now where's Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Right here." Kakashi appeared right behind Naruto as if from no where.

"All right you two come in. Shizune if you please." Tsunade just looked at the both of them.

"Yes m'lady." Shizune replied. She bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

"Now, I have a mission for you two." Tsunade continued.

"It is about the Akatsuki. We all know they are targeting you Naruto because of the nine tails inside you. I've received Intel that they plan to raid the village and capture you Naruto. I'm sending you two to the Hidden Rain village to gather anymore Intel on this situation, or any other information for that matter. The reason I'm doing this is because they may attack while you're gone, and think you are somewhere in hiding."

"Now wait a second! Why am I going to them! That sounds like a bad plan!" Naruto argued.

"You are to stay hidden. Not engage in any unnecessary fights. As I said they may attack while you are gone and think you are someplace else." Tsunade calmly repeated.

"Oh, okay then.." Naruto replied, still unsure about the Hokage's request.

"Now, both of you can pick a member each to accompany you on the mission. A team of four would likely be the best option if you get split up." Tsunade said.

"Okay. We'll find two more people and leave tomorrow morning." Kakashi replied. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Kakashi left the room and Naruto followed.

"Oh and Naruto?" Tsunade had a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Look after Hinata." Tsunade smirked at the remark and started laughing as Naruto left the room with an angry look on his face.

It always has to be me. Naruto thought as he stormed out of the building.

He already knew exactly who he wanted to come along with him, and that was a certain purple haired girl.

Naruto returned to the apartment and noticed Hinata hadn't left for training yet.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto started. "Tsunade asked me to choose a partner for my new mission? Wanna come?"

Hinata blushed that Naruto actually chose her as his partner.

"Umm.. Y-yes I'll join you Naruto-kun." Hinata replied softly.

"Great! We leave tomorrow morning, meet at the front gates around 8, I'll tell Kakashi sensei."

"Okay. I'm going to go to training now, I'll tell Kurenai and my team I'll be gone. See you later Naruto-kun." Hinata walked out the door heading towards the training grounds.

They leave for the Hidden Rain village tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Loyalty

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Also all the views are amazing! The story is developing more now, it's still going to be a NaruHina story but with a plot. Things are getting interesting! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Loyalty**

It was now 5 o'clock in the morning, and Itachi Uchiha was at the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. He has to take care of some business before going back the the Akatsuki.

Using his crows, he disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the huge wall that surrounded the Leaf. He had to be very quiet for no one should see him.

He walked down a few narrow alleyways and stopped at a dead end, closed off by a metal gate. A figure was walking towards him.

"Itachi, it's me." A female voice whispered. They could not be overheard by anyone.

"Ah, Tsunade." Itachi replied.

"I got your message. The Akatsuki is going to strike soon apparently?" Tsunade questioned. Her eyes locked with Itachi's bold, black eyes.

"Yes, I told them to. I said to cause no harm to the village, and only to capture Naruto and get out. It will be during the night time. Make sure Naruto is out of the village by that time." Itachi calmly stated.

"I see." Tsunade said. "And don't worry, that's been taken care of already. He's off on a mission to the Hidden Rain Village."

"There would be no need for Naruto to go on such a dangerous mission. I could provide you with the information you need." Itachi replied.

"No, no. Don't jeopardize your position. This will be useful information and training for Naruto and his team. You know what to do if he gets caught." Tsunade implied.

"Yes, I'll take care of that. I'll get going now, Tsunade-sama." Itachi replied back.

Itachi turned around and started walking silently down the alleyway.

"Itachi, what you are doing is an honour to the Leaf. Everyone would be proud of you." Tsunade whispered back to Itachi. Itachi just nodded and silently left the Hidden Leaf.

...

It was several years back, Itachi had been in the Anbu Black Ops for a while now. He had been called to the Hokage's office as Sarutobi needed to speak with him.

Itachi knocked as he entered. "Hokage-sama you needed to speak with me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes Itachi, take a seat." Sarutobi replied.

"I'm sure you know what this is about." Sarutobi continued. "It's regarding the Uchiha Clan. They are becoming a bigger threat to the village than ever now, and I know that you are the only person that can solve this."

"If you need me to, I'll go on with the plan." Itachi stated.

"That won't be necessary Itachi. I want peace amongst the Leaf more than anything." Sarutobi said.

"I have something else in mind. Now if you excuse me Sarutobi-sama I'll be getting back." Itachi stood up and motioned towards the door.

"You're dismissed Itachi." Itachi then walked out of the Hokage's office and down the steps of the building, back to the Foundation.

Itachi walked down a hallway to a dark room, and entered.

"Itachi, what did the Hokage have to say?" An older voice said.

"It was about the Uchiha Clan again, Lord Danzo." Itachi bent down on one knee.

"Hmm.. " was all Danzo said in return

"I already know what to do." Itachi replied calmly.

"For the sake of the village you must." Danzo said. "They are a threat and must be dealt with."

"Yes, Lord Danzo. Tonight it will be done." Itachi bowed and walked out of the room, back to the Uchiha compound.

That night, all of the Uchiha clan was slain by no one else but Itachi Uchiha himself. He did it to protect the village, leaving his only brother to survive.

Ever since then, Itachi has joined the Akatsuki, as many looked down upon him as a criminal and a rogue ninja. He has kept a tight relationship with the Leaf, and has been feeding the Leaf Village information about Akatsuki plans and attacks.

And that's exactly what he had to take care of tonight. He met the Hokage, told her their plans, and left without a trace.

 **...**

"Wake up Hinata-chan we need to get going soon!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen.

Hinata opened her eyes to see it was 7:30. She had to meet her tea at 8:00 at the front gate. She quickly sprung out of bed and got dressed, packed her ninja tools and a spare set of clothes, and met

Naruto in the kitchen.

"I cooked us a couple omelettes for a quick breakfast. Although it's not as delicious as ramen it'll do!" Naruto chuckled at his own remark.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata yawned as he served her a plate.

They quickly ate their breakfast and got packed up to leave.

"All right Hinata-chan lets go meet our team at the front gates! They'll be there soon." Naruto said enthusiastically.

They started walking out of the apartment and down the streets of the village.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"You didn't tell me what the mission is about or where we're going. What exactly are we doing?" Hinata questioned.

"We're going to the Hidden Rain village and doing some research on the Akatsuki." Naruto replied. He could help but notice how empty the streets were at so early in the morning. Well, that's according to him waking up at 11 everyday.

Hinata felt her heart drop. She remembered what had happened last time with Neji. Would it be different this time? Surely it would. Naruto was here, and so was Kakashi along with his partner. She definitely didn't want a repeat of last time, especially in front of Naruto.

They reached the front gates of the Leaf Village at 8:00 sharp.

"Where's Kakash sensei? He should be here by now." Naruto question out loud.

Just as he said that he saw two clouds of dust coming towards him from quiet s long distance away.

Hinata used her Byakugan. "It looks like one of them is Kakashi sensei, and the other is Guy sensei." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Ugh, them two and their competitions." Naruto grumbled.

Both Kakashi and Guy zoomed past Naruto and Hinata at lightning speed as stopped just past the village gates.

"Who...won.." Guy said panting heavily.

"Umm..I couldn't tell." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, me neither." Naruto replied.

After they caught their breath Guy spoke again. "Well it looks like you got off easy this time Kakashi!"

"Yeah yeah." Was all Kakashi replied. "We should get going now. I told the Hokage we'd leave by 8. Everyone just follow behind me, I'll lead the way."

They walked out the gates of the Leaf Village, and leapt from branch to branch on their way to the Hidden Rain village.

"It will take a few days to reach the Hidden Rain, so we'll set up camp when it gets dark and I'll keep watch." Kakashi continued. "You guys can sleep, and Guy and I will switch between resting and look out."

"Kakashi, how about another challenge? Let's see who can go the longest without rest tonight!" Guy spoke enthusiastically as usual.

"We're on a top secret mission Guy." Kakashi sighed at his old rivals suggestion. "How about when we get back to the Leaf we can do as many as you want."

"Alright Kakashi, your just too chicken because you know you'll lose against me." Guy teased.

"Kakashi sensei, Guy sensei stop for a second." Naruto spoke.

They both stopped arguing and moving, staying perched on top of the tree branch.

"I sense some powerful and really nasty chakra up ahead." Naruto spoke quietly. He was in Sage mode.

"We'll just go around, there's no rush." Kakashi replied.

They started to take a detour going around the initial direction Naruto had said.

"Kakashi sensei, I think we're in the clear now." Naruto spoke.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A male voice spoke.

A long, blond haired guy stepped out from behind a clearing, wearing a long Akatsuki robe.

"Do you want to have some fun, Deidara?" A very deep, gravelly voice spoke from behind them.

"What do you think, Sasori? I could use a bit of exercise.." They both had wicked smiles on their faces.

The four Leaf Ninja took a fighting stance, facing their backs to each other.

This was not good...


	6. Chapter 6: Untold Secrets

**Thanks for the support everyone! Chapters wil calm down a bit, maybe every two days or so. As always reviews are appreciated, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Untold Secrets**

The four Leaf ninja were faced by the two Akatsuki members that we're now getting ready to attack.

"They're from the Leaf... Maybe they know Naruto Uzumaki..." Sasori grumbled.

"Then let's get some information outta them, Sasori!" Deidara shouted as he threw multiple small explosive clay spiders at the feet of the Leaf ninja.

"Jump!" Kakashi shouted, and just in time the four ninja leaped out of the way of the multiple small, but deadly explosions.

Just as they landed, Sasori flung a bunch of needles their way.

"Kamui!" Kakashi used his Mangekyou Sharingan and sucked them into another dimension.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Guy shouted as he kicked Sasori in the side, only to shatter into tiny pieces as it was just a distraction puppet.

"Naruto, Hinata, watch your backs!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasori struck just in front of Naruto with his poison tipped tail.

"Wind Style: Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto shouted. He threw the wind shuriken towards Sasouri, which then made an explosion. "Take that you puppet!"

Naruto watched as hundreds of puppets flew into the air, like a gigantic army.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto matched the number of puppets with his shadow clones. Each of them forming a Rasengan in their hand.

Meanwhile Hinata was using her Byakugan to survey the area, being wary of any enemies coming up behind her. She noticed another chakra coming from the front.

"Rasengan!" All the Naruto clones shouted, as all of the puppets were destroyed.

Naruto and Kakashi were back to back, as Hinata and Guy were as well.

Deidara sent a flying bomb towards Guy and Hinata, and Sasori sent his poison tail at light speed.

"Crap!" Naruto shouted.

Just as they were about to hit the four ninja, two clones appeared from the shadows. One grabbed Sasori's tail and immobilized it, and another deflected the bomb up into the air, exploding it.

"Enough." A deep, but calm voice said. His black eyes were staring at his two teammates. "We have no reason to fight them." Itachi said.

The four Leaf ninja were stunned and shocked that a member of the Akatsuki had actually saved them.

"Are you insane Itachi? We're the Akatsuki!" Deidara piped back.

"Yes, but we have important work to do now, we can't be wasting time and energy on worthless tasks." Itachi replied. "Let's leave, or I'll destroy both of you."

The two Akatsuki just looked at each other.

"Fine, but your getting soft-hearted Itachi." Deidara replied back.

Itachi stared at him, as if he wanted to put him under a Genjutsu. The two other Akatsuki leaped off into the trees back to their base.

"...Itachi? Why?" Naruto managed to say.

"Some things are best left unsaid, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi then vanished into crows that flew off into the sky, leaving the four ninja speechless.

"Can anyone explain that?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

Kakashi sighed. "Who knows?"

"We should continue with our mission, they didn't know we're heading to the Rain Village." Guy said.

"I agree." Hinata said softly.

"We'll travel until nightfall and set up camp." Kakashi agreed.

The four ninja then kept jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch as the day turned into night.

 **...**

"There's a spot up ahead." Hinata said as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"Good job Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Okay let's get there and set up camp. You all get some rest and I'll keep lookout." Kakashi spoke.

The four set up two tents, one for Kakashi and Guy, and another for Hinata and Naruto.

"Alright guys go and get some rest. Guy I'll get you in a few hours to trade off." Kakashi then went up into a tree to keep watch over the sight.

The three walked into their respective tents.

Hinata and Naruto laid down in their big sleeping bag.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered. "Why do you think Itachi saved us this morning?"

"I have no idea." Naruto whispered back. "He might be up to something, or maybe just plain out helping us, but I doubt that."

"He even threatened to destroy both of them, do you think he could be..on our side?" Hinata whispered.

"It's a possibility. But this is the Akatsuki were talking about. Their ruthless and might just be up to some trick or a trap." Naruto replied.

"Yeah..that's true..." Hinata mumbled. "Let's get some sleep Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, night Hinata." Naruto turned over in the sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun.." She whispered back as she turned over as well.

 **...**

Hinata woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a ray of sunlight leaking through the tents opening. She turned to look at Naruto, and realized her face was extremely close to Naruto's chest, practically almost on top of him.

She was blushing furiously as she tried backing up slowly in order not to wake Naruto, but he woke up anyways.

"Ahh..." Naruto yawned. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Morning Hinata. Your face is all red what's wrong?" Naruto was rubbing his eyes.

"O-oh, I-it's nothing Naruto-kun. I'm just a bit warm." She replied back.

"You look kinda cute, Hinata." Naruto teased. He still was half asleep.

Hinata could only blush even more at that statement hiding her face slightly in her pillow.

"I'm just teasing Hinata! Ha ha" Naruto laughed.

"I-I know.." Hinata giggled in embarrassment.

"Let's go see if Kakashi and Guy sensei are both up." Naruto quickly changed the conversation.

"Alright." Hinata agreed, still blushing.

They both got out of the tent and went to look for the two Jonin.

"Morning Naruto, Hinata!" Guy called from up in a tree.

"Morning Guy sensei! Where's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto replied.

"He's still sleeping. Let's pack up the stuff and wake Kakashi sensei soon." Guy responded.

The three of them packed up the tent and other supplies. As they waited for Kakashi sensei Naruto made some instant ramen for the three of them over a fire. They ate their noodles and then woke Kakashi.

Kakashi had a bit to eat before packing up the tent and supplies and stuffing it in their bags. They then went off in the direction of the Rain Village again.

"It'll take another day or so to get to the Rain Village, so try not to exhaust yourselves too much okay?" Kakashi said to the group.

"Be aware of any more Akatsuki members or anyone on the way." Guy chimed in. "Hinata, use your Byakugan every so often to see if anyone is following us."

"Yes, Guy Sensei." Hinata replied.

 **...**

The group of four travelled for hours, dusk until dawn going to the Rain Village. They were almost there, but had to set up camp again for the night.

"Alright, Naruto you'll be lookout for a few hours. Trade off with Hinata after that and you can get some rest. If anything happens just call." Kakashi said, turning back towards his tent.

Hinata and Guy also left to their tents for some needed rest.

Naruto was laying underneath a big tree, looking up at the sky. Every so often he'd go into Sage mode, just to sense if anyone else was around.

After about 30 minutes of boredom Naruto almost fell asleep, until he heard someone coming towards him.

"H-hey, Naruto-kun.." Hinata mumbled as she shyly approached him.

"Hinata? What are you doing up? You should get some rest." Naruto responded back.

"I couldn't sleep... I can't concentrate. All because of the similar mission I had with Neji...I don't want it to happen again..." Hinata's eyes were watering. Naruto noticed this as well.

"Hinata, I'm not going to let that happen to you or anyone on this mission." Naruto motioned for Hinata to sit beside him. She walked over and sat down, gazing up at the stars. "Back when I was younger, I had no parents to ever get mad at me or punish me...I guess that's what being a parent is all about. He'll come around eventually Hinata. I'm sure your dad will realize how strong you truly are." Naruto's words of encouragement brought a smile across Hinata's face.

Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit. Naruto stared up at the stars, just taking in the scene around him.

After a while Hinata fell asleep, resting on Naruto's shoulder. As gently as he could, Naruto picked Hinata up and brought her into her tent.

"Goodnight Hinata..." Naruto whispered. He gazed at her for a few seconds and returned back to his post outside.

He'd let her sleep, as she needed the rest more than him. They would reach the Rain Village tomorrow, not knowing what they could expect.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Be There For You

**My longest and MOST FAVOURITE chapter yet! Enjoy! (Reviews appreciated)**

 **Chapter 7: I'll Be There For You**

Morning rolled around as Kakashi, Guy, and Hinata woke up to the sound of birds and a gentle breeze hitting against their tents.

Hinata rolled over in her sleeping bag, mentally exhausted of the many things that had occurred in the past few days. All she could remember from last night was falling asleep on against Naruto's shoulder. Her face started heating up just thinking about it.

She got up and emerged from her tent, still tired as she walked over to where Naruto was sitting. He was gazing up at the morning sky.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata said lazily.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto showed a big smile. She could see that he was as energetic as always.

"I-I'm sorry I fell asleep last night...I didn't allow you to get any rest..." Hinata apologized, feeling guilty that Naruto stayed up for her instead.

"It's not all that bad, I created a few shadow clones and took a power nap, I'm as rested as I can be!" Naruto exclaimed.

He went back to staring at the blue morning sky for a few moments, and Hinata came over and sat beside him.

"Thanks..Naruto-kun..for everything." She whispered to him.

Naruto responded by just putting an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulling her close to him and gave her a long hug. She could feel her face getting red but somehow it just felt right. She hugged him back until he let go.

"I'll always be here for you Hinata." He smiled at her with his usual smile. Hinata felt warm inside, mostly because her crush had just hugged her, but still.

Kakashi and Guy came out from their tent as well, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning Naruto and Hinata, didn't know you two were both up yet." Kakashi said lazily. "I'm assuming everything went fine last night?"

"Yep, no trouble." Was all Naruto replied with.

"Glad to hear it." Kakashi replied. "Let's cook up some breakfast and get going, we're supposed to arrive in the Rain Village today."

With that, the four cooked up some more instant ramen courtesy of Naruto's handy instant-packs and enjoyed a quick breakfast. They all packed up and continued on their way to the Rain.

"We'll be there in a few hours." Kakashi said. "Meanwhile don't use up too much energy, we don't know what kind of greeting we may get."

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied.

 **...**

The four ninja were only a few more kilometres away from the Rain Village, where they intended to spy on the Akatsuki hideout that was allegedly there.

"Alright you guys, a bit more and we'll need to be extra cautious." Kakashi said.

They all landed on the ground when Kakashi sensed the presence of many other people in the area.

"I don't think we're alone her guys...keep your guard up." Kakashi explained.

With that being said two big thugs emerged from the small clearing in front of them holding weapons. Two from the left, two from the right and more coming from all directions.

"Look guys, it's some ninja's! Hahaha" the Leader of the group started mocking.

The rest of the thugs laughed along with him.

"Let's see if they can fight with their legs broken!" One of them said.

Just as he said that, three thugs came from behind and grabbed Hinata, pulling her back. One grabbed a knife and put it up to her neck.

"Give us all you have and we'll let the girl live." He said. "Make a move and she'll die."

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted.

"Let her go? But why? It's not like you can do anything or we'll kill her! Hahahahaha!" They all laughed with him again.

Kakashi and Guy were focused on the front of the pack, while Naruto was staring at Hinata. Her eyes showed fear as one thug has a knife against her neck.

"Don't do anything drastic Naruto..." Was all Kakashi whispered.

"Give her back! Or you'll pay!" Naruto shouted once more.

"Like we'd do that." A thug replied.

Naruto used this opportunity of standing around to gather up nature energy.

"Give her back!" Naruto screamed. He traveled so fast that no one saw him, not even the thugs, appear between the knife and Hinata. He broke the knife in two. He grabbed Hinata and kicked the the thug in the chest behind her, almost teleporting back to the same spot where he was standing before.

He set Hinata down.

"Hinata, I will protect you. Kakashi, Guy, let me handle all of them." Naruto's serious tone meant business.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and ten more Naruto's in Sage Mode appeared.

The thugs attempted to attack with their weapons, but the eleven Naruto's all took one thug each. With Sage Mode they were all much stronger and faster than all of them.

"Kakashi, Guy, Hinata, move!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up to a tree.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto exclaimed. He created two gigantic wind shuriken, one in each hand and threw them at the group of thugs. Most retreated, but some were caught in the huge explosion of wind chakra, and were injured.

The thugs by now we're scared and retreated off back the way they came. Hinata fell to the ground as the two thugs holding her ran off.

"I-I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.." Hinata mumbled as her eyes noticeably began to fill with tears. "I guess I wasn't strong enough do defend myself." She whispered it so Naruto could hear.

Her head was down to hide her tears, thinking that this is the reason why her father had disowned her in the first place.

"Hinata, it's okay. You are strong, you just need to be more confident." Naruto whispered back to her. She looked up at his face, and stared into his eyes for a second before Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed. Hinata felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could harm her.

She felt better now, her tears drying up and confidence slowly building in her.

Meanwhile, Guy and Kakashi were talking on the side, letting Naruto and Hinata have their moment.

"Alright guys no more interruptions. Let's get going. Naruto use Sage mode every so often and Hinata use your Byakugan, make sure we aren't being followed." Kakashi sternly said.

The four ninja continued on their way for a few hours, finally reaching the outskirts of the Hidden Rain.

"Alright, we're here." Kakashi said. "We've gotta keep a low profile, so everyone take off their headbands and put on a change of clothes."

Everyone pulled out a change of clothes. everyone had on a dark cloak with different pants, as to not draw attention.

"Alright, everyone we'll split up into two teams and infiltrate the village. Naruto and I will be team one and Hinata and Guy, you'll be team two. This will be our meeting spot, so everyone meet back here in exactly 3 hours no matter the circumstance. If anyone doesn't show up we'll assume the worst." Kakashi explained.

They divided into their two teams and parted, Hinata and Guy going around the village a bit more to the opposite side. Naruto and Kakashi sneaked through near the front.

"Alright Naruto, keep a low profile. We're here for Intel only." Kakashi whispered. They were walking through the rainy streets of the Rain Village, with open shops on either sides of them.

"I know Kakashi sensei." Naruto responded back.

They wandered through the streets hoping to overhear any useful information, but for now they wait.

 **...**

Hinata and Guy were on the opposite side of town, walking through the rainy town.

Hinata used her Byakugan to try to pinpoint any mass chakra's in her range, but no such luck.

"I don't see anything." Hinata whispered.

"Let's go further into town, maybe someone will give us a few clues." Guy responded.

The two ninja walked further into the Rain village, getting near the many shops and restaurants.

"Let's go into one of these restaurants, maybe we can overhear some information." Guy motioned towards a small bar restaurant.

The two walked up to the bar and sat down.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"Gimme a Saké, and a soda for the kid." Guy said in a tough-guy voice.

The bartender served both of them their drinks.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah. We're both tourists. This is my niece. We heard such cool things about this village that we thought we'd take a look around." Guy responded. He had obviously made a cover up for the real purpose.

"Have you two heard legends of Lady Angel? It's popular in our village." The bartender responded. He picked up a glass and wiped it clean.

"No, actually, we haven't." Hinata spoke up slightly.

"Well, the legend is that Lady Angel is the one who watches over the village. People say she lives in the big clock tower in the centre of town, and watches us from above." The bartender seemed to catch their interest.

"That's an interesting legend." Guy managed to pipe up. "We should definitely take a look at that clock tower." Guy looked over at Hinata, she knew what he meant by that.

"Well, we better get going. Lots of sights to see!" Guy set down his bottle and both of them stood up.

"Take care now." The bartender kindly said.

Both ninja walked out of the restaurant.

"Let's go check out that tower." Hinata whispered. "I bet that's where the Akatsuki hideout is."

"Alright. Let's go!" Guy replied.

One could only know what danger lies there.


	8. Chapter 8: The Unbelievable Truth

**My longest chapter yet! Reviews are obviously appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: The Unbelievable Truth**

Hinata and Guy could easily see the huge tower in the middle of the village, as it stood several hundred feet higher than any other building.

"Let's head over there." Hinata said as she pointed in the direction of the tall building.

"Alright." Guy replied. "But we need to make sure we're back with Kakashi and Naruto in a few hours."

With that being said they started walking in the direction of the tower.

'I wonder what he meant when he said "Lady Angel"...' Hinata thought to herself. 'Who is she?'

 **...**

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto were still looking for any clues they could find about a possible Akatsuki hideout, or any information on any members.

They were walking down the rainy wet streets of the Rain village, looking at small shops on either sides of them.

"Kakashi sensei..what's that?" Naruto pointed over to an Angel made of paper sheets hanging in a shop window.

"I don't know, it's seems pretty cool." Kakashi whispered back to Naruto.

"Are boys wondering about the Angel in the window?" An old lady spoke up.

"Umm yes ma'am." Naruto said as politely as he could.

"Well come over hear and listen." The old lady gestured for them to stand in front of her.

"You aren't from around here are you?" The lady asked.

"No we're not." Kakashi responded.

"Well listen up, it's time for a story." The old lady continued. "In this village, there is a tall tower in the centre. There are many rumours that one we call Lady Angel watches over our village from up there. She is rumoured to keep us safe from intruders and others who may harm the village. Nobody knows if this is true, since no one has ever gone near the tower or inside of it."

"Wow that's a really interesting rumour." Naruto replied.

"Everyone in the village knows that hanging up a paper angel in the window of your house or shop will bring you good fortune and protection. We do it to show Lady Angel we are grateful." The lady said.

"Thank you for explaining." Kakashi bowed. "Naruto, I think we know where we should check out now." He whispered to Naruto.

"We need to get going." Naruto waved at the lady as he started walking away slowly. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye boys!" The old lady smiled and waved back.

"Naruto, duck in this alley for a second." Kakashi motioned to the left and they turned into a small dark alley.

"Summoning jutsu!" Kakashi summoned Pakun, the ninja dog.

"Hey Kakashi. Wait, where are we?" Pakun looked confused.

"We're in the Rain Village. Listen, all I need you to do is track down Guy and Hinata and bring them a message. Tell them to meet us in front of the tall tower in the centre of the village. Be careful, this is uncharted territory." Kakashi explained.

"You got it. I'm off." Pakun took off carefully as not to be seen.

"Alright Naruto, let's head to that tower." Kakashi said.

They both headed off towards the centre of the village.

 **...**

Guy and Hinata were now standing in front of the tower in the middle of town.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan and see if there is anyone inside." Guy whispered to Hinata.

"Hai." Hinata responded. She activated her Byakugan and stared up at the tower.

"There's..there's lots of people inside...all of them with huge amounts of chakra..." Hinata was amazed by the amount that was in the building.

"This must be the Akatsuki hideout then." Guy said.

"Guy, Hinata." A voice called to them from behind. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's Pakun!" Guy said. "My rival Kakashi must've found some useful information right?"

"He said to meet in front of this tower. I see you've already found out some information yourselves. They'll be here soon." Pakun explained.

"Thanks Pakun." Guy gave him a thumbs up. Pakun simply walked off back into the darkness of the streets.

"Alright Hinata, can you tell me if anyone specific is in there?" Guy went back to their Intel gathering.

"I can make out a few..there's Itachi, Kisame and a masked man. I don't know anyone else in there." Hinata replied with. "The masked man...he has the Sharingan too..." Hinata's voice trailed off.

"He has the Sharingan? How could that be?" Guy looked baffled.

A few moments later, Hinata and Guy were met by Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi. Found the same Intel didn't you?" Guy spoke in his usual competitive voice with Kakashi.

"Yes we did. Have you guys seen any unusual activity?" Kakashi replied monotone as usual.

"I saw Itachi, Kisame, and a masked man in there. There were also many other people, I'm assuming Akatsuki members, that are in there." Hinata said to Kakashi. "But the masked man had the Sharingan...only in one eye."

"How can that be? The Uchiha are all dead except for Sasuke and Itachi..." Kakashi looked confused as well. "Let's get a bit further away and spy on them from afar." Kakashi replied.

The four went not too far away from the outset part of town, high up in a few trees near a small forest.

"Hinata use your Byakugan, tell me if you can see anyone." Kakashi said.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "I can see two people...one is a woman with purple hair, and another a man with an orange mask, he's the one with the Sharingan." Hinata replied.

Kakashi took out a pair of binoculars. He stared through them towards the tower to see a purple haired woman, what looks like to be made of paper.

"That woman...is she made of paper?" Kakashi was confused.

"Lady Angel?" Naruto spoke out loud.

"You guys know about that too?" Guy responded.

"Yeah, this old lady told us that Lady Angel looks over the Rain Village." Kakashi responded, still looking through the binoculars.

"Is there anyone else there, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"There seems to be another person... Half black and half white... He doesn't look human either." Kakashi stated quietly.

"We need to report what we found to the Hokage!" Naruto replied.

"Alright, wait a bit more and we'll head back to the Leaf. We should have a better equipped team to take on any Akatsuki members or take any more risks." Kakashi said.

They waited for ten more minutes, but no one seemed to show themselves any longer. The four ninja jumped back through the trees to the outskirts of the village.

"It'll take a few days to get back, so the same shifts as last time will take place." Kakashi said. "Let's get going."

The four of them traveled a long distance before stopping at nightfall in a small clearing. They set up tents, gathered their things and went to sleep. Naruto however, was the one staying up to keep guard. He was sitting underneath a tree gazing up at the stars again.

"H-hi Naruto.." Hinata's faint voice came from beside him.

"Hinata.. You should be sleeping." Naruto whispered.

"I-I can't fall asleep." Hinata managed to say.

"Come sit next to me then." Naruto motioned to Hinata and tapped the ground beside him.

Hinata blushed as she sat down right beside Naruto, both of them gazing up at the dark night sky.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata faintly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that...um...that even if you try really hard...that you still do terrible..?" Hinata's question kept Naruto silent for a few moments.

"Why do you ask Hinata?" Naruto continued staring up at the stars.

"N-no matter how hard I try...I keep thinking that people are so much better than me and so much stronger..." Hinata looked down at the ground near her legs.

"There will always be people stronger than you Hinata... But if you train hard enough and you believe you can get stronger, you will. Never giving up is how you should think." Naruto glanced over at Hinata, tears were coming to her eyes.

"I just think...t-that my father won't f-forgive me..." Hinata had a few tears rolling down her face.

Naruto put an arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her close to him, putting Hinata's head against his shoulder.

"You just need to prove to him your strong...I know you are Hinata, your one of the strongest ninja I know. Not just in strength, but in will. You want to be strong, and you want to prove it to everyone! I admire that, you're just like me."

Naruto squeezed his grip around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her in closer, their bodies touching each other.

Hinata wrapped an arm around Naruto and buried her head into his neck and hugged him.

"T-thank you Naruto...you always know how to cheer me up..." Hinata couldn't believe she was sitting there with her crush, hugging him.

The two just sat there for 10 minutes, enjoying how close they were to each other. They both were gazing up at the stars, not paying attention to what was going on around them except for each other.

"You should get some rest Hinata, I'll let you sleep again tonight." Naruto whispered.

"O-okay.. Goodnight Naruto-kun... And thank you." Hinata blushed and stood up.

"No problem Hinata. I'll see you in the morning." Naruto gave her a friendly smile as she walked off to her tent. Naruto could still feel her sitting right beside him.

 **...**

Hours went by as Naruto was still up, in case any danger approached the small clearing.

"Naruto..." A quiet, calm voice called to him from up in the tree next to him.

Naruto looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring back at him.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled, but everyone was sound asleep, unable to hear him.

"Quiet Naruto, I'm not here to fight." Itachi had an expressionless face.

"Like hell you are!" Naruto got into fighting stance and prepared two more shadow clones.

They all attacked Itachi head on. Itachi split into a flock of crows and teleported up on the tree next to him.

"Calm down, Naruto. Fighting is pointless, I'm here to talk." Itachi just stared down at the yellow haired boy.

Naruto calmed down and lightened his grip clenching his fists.

"I have no weapons, no secrets, nothing to hide." Itachi jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Naruto. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

Naruto could sense her. Hinata was awake, using her Byakugan to spy on him and Itachi. If he went with him and something happened, she would get his back.

"Okay. Fine, I'll go with you." Naruto responded coldly.

The two walked not far from the camp sight. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Itachi spoke.

"Naruto, although everyone was unaware, I saw you at the Rain village along with your team members." Itachi said expressionlessly.

Naruto just kept silent, he knew he shouldn't tell anyone especially the people he was spying on, what he was doing there.

"Do you know why I left the village, Naruto?" Itachi asked him.

"Because you killed your whole clan and abandoned your only brother. You were a rogue ninja and you couldn't stay in the Leaf village so you fled to the Akatsuki." Naruto simply stated as he looked down at the ground.

"It was for the safety of the Leaf village." Itachi ignored Naruto's comment and continued. "In order to keep peace in the village I killed my clan. They were a threat and had to be dealt with, I was only following orders from the Leaf." Itachi glanced over at Naruto, an then quickly diverted his eyes to look at the sky.

Itachi stopped and stared up at the stars.

"In life Naruto, you may have to choose between the people you love, and peace among many." Itachi was staring at the stars. "Only then, will you know what it's like to experience pain. Killing the ones you love for the good of the village." Itachi continued walking.

"It's hard to believe." Naruto replied. "The Leaf wouldn't ask you to do something like that would they?"

"I didn't expect you to believe me, and I'm afraid even Sasuke won't believe it either." Itachi said calmly.

Itachi turned to Naruto, staring him in the eyes.

"Take care of the Leaf, Naruto. Hopefully you won't have to make that sacrifice." Itachi turned into a flock of crows and flew off into the dark night. Naruto stood there for a few moments, absorbing what Itachi had said to him.

'Did the Leaf really tell him to kill his own clan for the sake of the village?' Naruto could only think of the scenarios in his head.

He walked back to the camp sight, acting as if nothing had happened. He checked Hinata's tent to see if she was awake. When he looked inside she was fast asleep.

Should he tell Kakashi, Guy and Hinata what had happened?


	9. Chapter 9: Back To The Village

**Just wanted to get a new chapter out! Promise next one will be better! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Chapter 9: Back To The Village**

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the early morning. The sun was just rising, and the morning was brisk but still warm.

He had left a few shadow clones to keep guard as he caught a quick nap the night before. It was still early, and the rest of his team wouldn't be up for around an hour.

Naruto sat up from his position under the tree and straightened his back, stretching out from his nap.

He thought about the previous night, about Itachi, about the Lead village, about the Uchiha clan.

'Could what Itachi was saying be the truth? Could the Hokage have asked him to do this act? Or was it out of selfishness and was Itachi lying?' Naruto thought to himself.

He couldn't believe an Akatsuki member could be on his side, not after what Itachi did to his clan and to the village. It was impossible.

After around half an hour of sitting around resting against a tree, Naruto heard some rustling coming from the tents. Hinata came out from her tent yawning.

"Ahhh.. good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata yawned. Her hair was slightly messy, but her eyes looked refreshed and beautiful.

"Morning Hinata." Naruto looked back at her and back to the sky. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept okay. I'd love to be back in an actual bed soon." Hinata went over and sat down beside Naruto. "How about you? Did anything happen last night?"

Naruto took a long pause and took a deep breath.

"It was Itachi, again." Naruto spoke.

"..I know... I was awake when it happened." Hinata mumbled. "What did he want?"

"He was saying weird things about the Leaf village, about murdering his clan. Saying things about making sacrifices for peace in the Leaf and killing all the people he loved... I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If it's true, how could the village ask him to do such a thing?" Naruto had a pained expression on his face.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing either.

"Y-your saying Itachi isn't the bad guy we think he is?" Hinata stuttered.

"I don't know, we can't trust his words. After all he is in the Akatsuki." Naruto replied.

"A-are you going to tell this to Kakashi and Guy sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Let's wait until we get back to the village, maybe I can ask granny Tsunade about all of this." Naruto stated.

"Okay...sounds good to me." Hinata spoke softly.

"Let's wake up Guy and Kakashi and get back to the village as soon as we can." Naruto motioned Hinata over towards their tents.

Hinata and Naruto woke Guy and Kakashi. They all packed up their tents and ate a small breakfast before heading off again back to the Leaf village.

The journey only took about another day to get back, and by then all of them were exhausted from their long mission.

"We need to debrief the mission with the Hokage, so everyone meet in front of the Hokage's building in 30 minutes." Kakashi said as they just reached the gates of the Leaf. "Get some food or something to eat and meet back there."

"Yes Kakashi sensei!" Naruto spoke. "C'mon Hinata lets go get some ramen I'm starving!" Naruto started to run off towards the centre of town. Hinata followed behind him as he neared Ichiraku.

"Gimme five bowls of ramen! And two for her!" Naruto slapped down some coins on the counter and sat down. Hinata sat beside him.

"Coming right up!" The shop owner replied.

The two of them sat and ate their ramen, neither of them saying a word as they were both happily eating. Naruto finished his five bowls and Hinata only finished her first.

"Ahhhh that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm stuffed! Do you want more ramen Hinata?"

"No I'm okay with this." Hinata replied.

"Alright after your done we need to meet at the Hokage's building." Naruto said.

Hinata finished her bowl and both of them started off towards the Hokage's building. Kakashi and Guy were already there.

"Alright everyone lets get inside. I've already scheduled us to talk to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

They all marched in and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

The four ninja entered the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ah you four! How was the mission! Tell me what you've found on the Akatsuki." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"We infiltrated the Rain village and confirmed that the Akatsuki's hideout is definitely there." Guy said.

"We found out information on a few people and their jutsu styles. One is a purple haired woman made of paper. She goes by the name of "Lady Angel" within the rain village. Another is a masked man, his mask orange and has Sharingan in one eye like me. Another was a person...or thing... That was half black and half white, sort of like a plant." Kakashi added in.

"This is all great information. Now Kakashi, you said something about a masked man with one Sharingan? I thought all the Uchiha were dead except for Itachi and Sasuke." Tsunade replied.

"We are as clueless as you. We have no idea who this man is, unless he stole the Sharingan from somebody prior to their death." Guy chimed in.

"That could be. I'll see what I can do to find out more about this man, as well as the other people you mentioned. All of you have done very well, you can have a few days off from any other missions until I call you." Tsunade leaned forward on her desk. "Your dismissed."

"I'm going to ask about Itachi...ill catch up with you in a bit..." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed and left the room, and so did Guy and Kakashi.

Naruto however, stayed behind.

"Granny Tsunade, I need to talk to you about someone." Naruto stated.

"Well make it quick Naruto I have lots of paperwork to do." Tsunade complained.

"It's about Itachi." Naruto said.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto. He could tell she knew a lot about Itachi or at least the situation that might be at hand.

"While I was on guard a few nights ago Itachi showed up and talked to me. He was saying things about the Leaf and his clan, how he killed his clan for peace in the village and was forced to leave the village." Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed.

"Alright Naruto, this is secret information and is not allowed to be shared with anyone, understood?"

"Understood." Naruto replied.

"Good. Now this happened a long time ago, when the Uchiha's where a threat to the village. It was the Hokage's duty to keep peace in the village, and the Uchiha clan was breaking that rule. Itachi was in the Anbu at the time, and by Donzo's orders killed his entire clan to maintain peace. He was titled as a rogue ninja and joined the Akatsuki. However he is not a bad person. He keeps in touch with the Leaf and feeds us information about the Akatsuki's plans every now and then. It's very risky, so I don't do it too often, which is why I sent you four to spy on them."

Naruto just stood there silently in front of the Hokage's desk.

"So it is true. Everything Itachi said was right... Killing his clan for peace, everyone he loved." Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"I know it's hard to believe Naruto, but that happened quite a while ago, and the Leaf has been peaceful since then." Tsunade replied. "Is that all you need to know?"

"Yes... granny Tsunade. Thank you." Naruto bowed and left the room.

He was torn in two, feeling that he could not even trust the Leaf village anymore. Naruto ran back to his apartment to tell Hinata everything.


	10. Chapter 10: A Rainy Night

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE CUTEST! Reviews appreciated!**

 **QUESTION: Are the chapters too short? Please feedback would be nice :)**

 **Chapter 10: A Rainy Night**

Hinata and Naruto were sitting on the couch in the living room. Although Tsunade told Naruto that this information was secret, he felt that he had an obligation to tell Hinata. After all, she was his roommate and his best friend.

Naruto told her everything, how Itachi was told to kill his clan by Donzo, how he did it to maintain peace, and that he was titled as a rogue ninja after that.

Naruto couldn't believe that the Leaf would make him do such a thing. Couldn't the Hokage have done something to prevent it?

Hinata sat right beside Naruto as he told her everything. He felt really bad for Itachi, giving up his whole life just to bring peace to the village that he is now not a part of.

Hinata felt Naruto shaking a little bit beside her, he was really tense and distressed about everything that has happened recently.

Naruto put his head down in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Hinata put a hand on his back and rubbed lightly.

"It's okay Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Ughh...I just can't believe they'd do something like that... I thought the elders and the Hokage would be better than that." Naruto replied.

"I know...but we can't change the past." Hinata whispered back.

"I know... Thanks Hinata.." Naruto slowly sat up.

"Y-your welcome Naruto-kun.." Hinata mumbled.

"I'm really tired from our mission, I think I'm going to go get some rest." Naruto said.

It was only around 1 pm in the afternoon, but both of them were really tired and needed rest.

"I think I'll go to sleep too, I'm really tired." Hinata replied. "I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"No I can, your my guest." Naruto said.

"But I slept on the couch last time, you should get a turn in the bed." Hinata replied.

"How about we share the bed? I just feel like getting sleep haha." Naruto laughed.

Hinata's face turned red at the sound of Naruto saying that.

"Ummm...o-okay I guess.." Hinata managed to mumble.

"Alright then its settled! Let's get some sleep. I'll go get changed in the bathroom and you can use the bedroom if you like." Naruto said. He walked to the bedroom and grabbed his clothes, and changed in the bathroom.

Hinata changed into her usual purple pants and a plain white t-shirt, and Naruto changed into his usual orange-black pants and black t-shirt.

Naruto and Hinata both climbed in bed.

"Have a good sleep Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"You too Hinata."

Hinata turned away from Naruto and closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to some well deserved sleep.

 **...**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she glanced at the clock in front of her; it read 10:15 pm. Had she really been asleep for that long?

She tried to move a little bit but got caught by a surprisingly tight grasp around her. She looked over her shoulder to see Naruto practically hugging her with one hand, right up against her back.

She turned bright red when she realized how close he was to her, she could feel the breathing on her neck and how warm he was snuggling up against her. All she could do was enjoy it.

She stayed in his tight hug for what seemed like forever, but Naruto woke up a few minutes later.

"Gah! I'm sorry Hinata!" He practically shot up and sat on the bed. Naruto realized what he was doing this whole time in his sleep.

"Oh..um..I-it's really o-okay Naruto-kun..." Hinata slowly sat up as well. She looked down at the bed and bit her lower lip.

"No I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to.." Naruto trailed off.

"I-it's okay...I kind of um.. I mean...It was really..comfortable..." Hinata was blushing as she said that, staring down at the bed.

"I-it was? You..enjoyed it?" Naruto stammered.

"Well...um..I guess you could say that.." Hinata turned slightly away from Naruto.

"A-anyways...are you hungry? We can make some food." Naruto changed the subject.

"Umm..yeah I guess I am." Hinata replied softly.

"I'll go make some dinner, you can stay in here if you want." Naruto said.

"O-okay..just give me a few minutes and I'll come help." Hinata replied.

Naruto left the room and Hinata stayed, sitting on the edge of the bed. On the inside she was screaming, not believing what just happened. On the outside she was calm, but blushing furiously.

She took a few moments to get her heart to stop racing at a hundred miles an hour, taking deep breaths. She could still feel her crush's tight grasp around her body, and his breathing on her neck. She shivered at the thought of it again.

After calming herself down for around five minutes, she stood up and walked out of the bedroom and across the hall into the kitchen. She was still in her purple pants and white t-shirt, and Naruto in his orange-black pants and black t-shirt.

"I made us some instant ramen I hope you don't mind it." Naruto smiled at Hinata as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay, ramen is a good night time snack." Hinata replied.

"Let's eat." Naruto sat down at one end of the small table, Hinata at the other. They both quietly ate their ramen.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Naruto randomly asked.

"Umm..sure yeah that would be fun." Hinata mumbled.

"What kind of movie?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter to me... I like romance and drama movies though." Hinata replied.

"I'll see what I have." Naruto got up and went into the living room just across from the kitchen. He looked through a shelf near the tv and found a few movies. He found the perfect movie to watch. It was about a rogue ninja that had been kicked out of his village for trying to do good, and meets a female ninja while travelling. They end up becoming close partners and eventually get accepted back to the rogue ninja's home village.

"Hinata! I found a movie I think you'll like, come watch it!" Naruto yelled so Hinata could hear him in the kitchen.

They both sat down and Naruto started the movie. Hinata and Naruto were a little bit closer together than normal, but paying attention to the movie.

Rain was pattering against the window as the movie continued on. The soft sound of the rain was muffled by the volume of the movie.

"Do you have a blanket? I'm a little cold..." Hinata asked.

"Yeah, hold on let me go grab one." Naruto stood up and went back to the bedroom. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and went back to the movie.

"Sorry I only have one, mind if I share with you? Naruto asked.

"It's fine we can share." Hinata smiled faintly at Naruto, her cheeks a little pink.

They both nuzzled closer together under the blanket, sitting in the middle of the couch with Hinata leaning against Naruto's arm.

A couple hours passed by as they watched the movie. After the movie ended, all that could be heard was the pattering of the rain against the window. It was now around 12:30 am.

"I enjoyed that movie." Hinata said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah me too." Naruto replied.

"Listen...Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto questioned.

"Y-yes of course.." Hinata stumbled.

"What did your father say? You know, when he disowned you... What was his reason?" Naruto asked.

"He...he said I was ruining the clans reputation...That I was too weak.. And he couldn't have me in the family anymore...why do you ask Naruto-kun?"

"I...I just can't believe a father would do something like that... I mean..I never had a father growing up...or a mother...isn't a father supposed to love his family? Or put his family ahead of anything else?" Naruto was getting upset, tears were forming in his eyes.

"He-he is our clans head...he n-needed to do what was best for our clan..." Hinata mumbled.

"But that's not right!" Naruto stood up. "Family is someone or people that you love and protect! Not someone you can just throw away!"

"I-I know Naruto-kun...I agree...but there's not much we can do for now..." Hinata stood up too. "B-but..I really appreciate you..umm..taking me in and helping me...your the closest person to me that's like family.." Hinata looked down and blushed a light shade of pink.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the back of her head and held her tight against him.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you. And I'll get you to prove to Hiashi that you are the strong passionate ninja that I see you as! I swear I won't let anything else happen to you, I will always be by your side like you've always been there for me." Naruto hugged her tighter.

"N-Naruto-kun... Thank you.." Hinata pulled her arms in towards her chest and rested her head against Naruto's chest as he held her tighter.

"Nothing...will stop me from protecting my friends, especially you, Hianta." And Naruto give her a kiss on the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day Out

**One of my favourite chapters so far! Reviews really appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT: I'm putting in a few of these cute NaruHina chapters as a break from the "action" chapters I've been writing, but it's all story! Hopefully you like it.**

 **Chapter 11: A Day Out**

Naruto woke up to a ray of sun shining through the living room window. Both Hinata and Naruto were slouched down, backs up against the couch and a blanket covering them.

Naruto had his arms wrapped around Hinata. She looked peaceful sitting beside Naruto so close to him, huddled up against him. Her dark purple hair shined when the light hit it through the window. Hinata moved slightly adjusting herself lowering deeper into Naruto's hold around her. She felt warm and safe.

Naruto just kept looking at Hinata with her eyes closed, very soft breathing, and her beautiful, peaceful face. Her light purple eyes finally fluttered open to see Naruto staring at her. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink when he just smiled at her.

"Morning Hianta." Naruto spoke softly.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. She just rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again.

Naruto started to gently play with Hinata's hair, warm from the sun. She just nuzzled further into his grasp around her.

"We still have a couple days off from any missions...what do you say we go out and do something?" Naruto asked quietly.

"T-that would be nice... What do you want to do?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go for some breakfast and walk around a bit, see where it takes us." Naruto replied.

"Okay...b-but can we stay like this for a bit longer? I-I'm still so warm and comfy..." Hinata made herself blush at the proposition.

"Of course." Naruto smiled at her and rested his head against the top of hers.

They stayed like that for another 10 minutes, enjoying the warmth and comfort each other provided.

"Alright, I think I'm ready now." Hinata said as she started to get up.

"Me too, let's get changed and we can find a place to eat, my treat." Naruto smiled as he stood up too.

The two of them got changed. Naruto in his usual orange and black suit and Hinata with her purple sweater and dark blue pants.

They were now walking through the main streets of the village, with shops on either side of them. It was only 10 in the morning, but the streets were surprisingly still full of people.

"How about dumplings?" Naruto asked as they were walking by a dumpling shop.

"That's okay with me." Hinata replied.

"Alright two orders of dumplings please!" Naruto yelled as they walked in to the shop.

"Coming right up!" The cook responded.

Hinata and Naruto took their seat as they waited for their food.

"I was thinking we could go shopping later and get some new clothes or gear, since after our last mission." Naruto stated.

"That sounds like fun." Hinata replied. "I need a couple new sets of clothes for home anyways."

The two chatted some more until their food came. They both gulped down their food in 5 minutes. Naruto paid the bill and the both of them left the shop.

"Man that was great food!" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too." Hinata replied.

"Let's look around for some clothing shops." Naruto said as he started walking.

Hinata caught up behind him. They started down the semi-busy streets of the village with shops on either side of them.

They walked up and down the streets, looking through windows of shops and clothing stores. They both stopped in front of a clothing store that sold ninja attire, along with household clothes.

"Hey Hinata, want to have a bet and make shopping fun?" Naruto asked.

"Umm..sure, what do you have in mind?" Hinata replied.

Naruto looked around for something to do, and saw a couple trees a further distance away.

"See those trees over there? Whoever comes closest to hitting the middle of the tree with their kunai wins the bet. Whoever loses has to buy the other a piece of clothing of their choosing. You in Hinata?" Naruto already was grabbing his kunai.

"I'm in." Hinata grabbed hers out of her back pocket as well.

Knowing to avoid anyone getting hurt, they made sure nobody was in the way. Naruto threw his first, it soared through the air and landed almost smack dab in the middle, slightly off to the left.

"Hahaha! That was an awesome shot! Beat that Hianta!" Naruto was jumping up and down.

Hinata focused and threw her kunai. It sailed through the air and hit the right edge of Naruto's kunai, hitting right in the middle of the tree.

"Hehehe... Looks like I won Naruto-kun." Hinata laughed softly.

"Ughhh! I thought I'd win for sure. Alright what do you want to get?" Naruto and Hinata both walked to pick up their kunai's.

"Umm...forget about the clothes. C-can I maybe have something else?" Hinata asked.

"Sure! What is it? Ramen? Dumplings?" He asked back.

"Umm...c-can I.." Hinata stuttered.

"Spit it out Hinata, a bet is a bet!" Naruto replied.

"C-can we just hold hands instead..?" Hinata was blushing furiously and her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Well, a bet is a bet." Naruto stuck out his hand.

Hinata took his hand into hers and both of them walked back and entered the shop. They came out a while later holding shopping bags. Naruto and Hinata had both bought new clothes to wear around the house, and Hinata bought a new ninja outfit.

They walked down the street, hand in hand. Hinata was smiling, finally enjoying her hand being held by her crush, Naruto. She kept blushing every time she looked at him.

"Hey Naruto! Hinata!" A voice shouted from down the road behind them.

Hinata and Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Ino walking towards them, waving.

"Oh hey Sakura! Hey Ino!" Naruto waved back, so did Hinata.

The two girls caught up with Naruto and Hinata.

"How are you both? We haven't seen you in a while!" Ino asked.

"We're both doing fine! Right Hinata?" Naruto let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder playfully, with his usual Naruto smile.

"Y-yeah were having fun.. How are you two?" Hinata asked.

"We were just about to go shopping too, I can see you've already gone." Sakura replied.

"Yeah.. We bought some clothes and had breakfast earlier." Hinata added.

"Alright. Hinata can we actually talk to you for a minute?" Sakura motioned for her to follow them.

"Umm yeah sure, Naruto we'll be right back." Hinata let go of his hand again and followed both of them a little distance away from Naruto.

"So Hinata, how's it going with you and Naruto?" Ino asked quieter than usual.

"W-what do you mean..?" Hinata blushed again.

"You know! It's obvious that your in love with Naruto! Does he know? Does he like you?" Ino asked again.

"I-I don't know... We're sorta living together... We talked a lot and kind of..cuddled a bit..." Hinata looked down at the ground as she said that.

"Oh my gosh Hinata! Does that mean he likes you?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't know... For all I know I'm just a close friend." Hinata replied.

"You two were holding hands! What was that about?" Ino chimed in.

"That was a silly bet... Naruto lost." Hinata responded.

"I don't get how he's so blind to the fact that you really like him." Sakura added again.

"Yeah, can he not pick up the hints?" Ino said.

"I-I don't know... He might like me, we're really close, he comforts me when I'm sad and always hugs me." Hinata blushed slightly as she said that.

"Alright well go back with Naruto, we'll be going off shopping now." Ino said.

The three of them walked back to Naruto.

"Alright, we'll see you later Hinata! Naruto!" Sakura and Ino waved as they turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Oh..it was nothing, just things about girls clothes." Hinata lied to Naruto about what they just said.

"Well then, let's get going, shall we?" Naruto stuck out his empty hand. Hinata took his hand and both of them walked down the street.

"How about some lunch Hinata?" Naruto asked. It was already around 1:00.

"Sure, I'm getting pretty hungry. But I'll be paying this time." Hinata glanced over at Naruto. "How about Ichiraku?"

"Yess! Your the best Hinata!" Naruto started running ahead of her, still holding on to her hand.

"Two servings of ramen old man!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in the tent.

"Oh hey Naruto! Who's this young lady with you? Your girlfriend?" The old man laughed.

The two of them just glanced at each other for a quick moment and Hinata looked away and blushed.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" The old man laughed even more. "Two servings of ramen coming up!"

The two of them set their bags down and sat down at the counter. The ramen came a few minutes later, and they both enjoyed the delicious bowl of noodles.

"Thank you for the ramen." Hinata set her bowl down and the bill for the two bowls.

"No problem young lady! Say, I'll just let you pay for the one bowl, the other one's on the house." The man said with a friendly smile.

"That was delicious!" Naruto exclaimed as he set down his bowl. "Even more when it's free too!"

Hinata and the old man just started laughing, and Naruto joined in too.

"Let's get going Hinata, thanks for the ramen!" Naruto waved a friendly goodbye and the both of them gathered their bags and started walking again, hand in hand.

"I feel like going back to the apartment." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Haha, yeah me too, I'd love to put these bags down." Naruto replied. "Plus we can just relax, it was fun going out anyways."

"Yeah...I enjoyed it too." Hinata blushed.

The two of them walked with their hands together, back to the apartment. Hinata almost couldn't be happier with the day she's had.


	12. Chapter 12: My Village

**Thanks for all the reviews and support so far! New chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: My Village**

Her whole body was warm and cozy as she turned over in the bed, under her covers. Naruto had an arm over her and was right up against her back; she could hear his soft breathing.

She lightly grabbed his arm and wrapped it tighter around her waist and went up closer against Naruto. She laid there and enjoyed the moments she had.

Naruto woke up to the sound of chirping birds outside the window. He noticed Hinata tightly holding his arm around her waist, nestled close up against him.

Naruto pulled her in closer and tightened his grip, showing Hinata he was awake.

"Good morning Hinata." Naruto could smell Hinata's hair, and it was relaxing as he cuddled up against her.

"Good morning Naruto-kun.." Hinata grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto looked over at the clock, it read 10:30 am.

"We should get up and get ready soon, I'm not sure if granny Tsunade has any requests for us today." Naruto said as he rested his head against his pillow.

"Yeah.. We should, but just a few more minutes maybe?" Hinata squeezed his whole arm against her chest.

"Haha.. Y-yeah that's fine." Naruto blushed at what Hinata did.

They laid there in each other's arms for a few more minutes, and then got out of bed to start making breakfast.

Hinata made a couple omelettes for the two of them, and they both sat down at the table to enjoy their breakfast.

Hinata's hair was messy, but her eyes were bright and happy. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her as they were eating. He hadn't seen the attractive girl that Hinata has become, nor has he seen her in a different way than just a friend.

"I-is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him. Naruto was staring right at her.

"O-oh Hinata, s-sorry I spaced out for a second.. Haha" Naruto have her his signature smile and put a hand behind his head.

"Haha..okay then." Hinata went back to eating her breakfast.

The two finished their breakfast and were about to start getting ready for the day when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto said as he shuffled towards the door.

He opened the door to see Sakura standing there.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura noticed he still had his pajama's on. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, uh no we just finished breakfast. What's up?" Naruto leaned against the side of the door.

"Lady Tsunade wanted me to inform you and Hinata to report to her office at 12, she has something very important for you to do." Sakura looked past Naruto to see a shy Hinata standing behind him. She looked cute although her hair was messy and she was still in her pajama's.

"Thanks for informing me Sakura. I'll see you later." Naruto replied.

"See ya Naruto, bye Hinata." She waved as she walked away from the door.

"We need to go see granny Tsunade at 12." Naruto said as he turned around and closed the door.

"What for?" Hinata asked.

"She has something important for us to do, maybe a mission but we'll have to see." Naruto said. "We should get going, we need to be there soon."

"Alright." Hinata responded.

The two both took turns showering and getting dressed into their ninja outfits and gathered their gear. They stepped outside the apartment close to noon, and we're ready to walk to the Hokage's office.

 **...**

Naruto and Hinata knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

The two of them walked in quietly and shut the door behind them.

"You needed to speak with us granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I have an extremely important mission for you. Since you two worked so well on your last mission together I assume you two can take this one as well?" Tsunade fixed her state on Naruto.

"Yes ma'am." Hinata bowed.

"Alright. This mission is simple, but secret. You are to deliver to this scroll to an exact location between our village and the Hidden Sand village. Just place the scroll there and return to the village." Tsunade explained.

"We got it granny Tsunade. Are we leaving now?" Naruto asked.

"It takes about three days to reach the Hidden Sand village, and the drop off point is somewhere around halfway through. The point is an open bridge crossing a small cliff closed off all around by forest. There are directions I'll be giving you. You'll leave as soon as your ready." Tsunade turned her chair to face the window. "Here's the scroll, directions are attached to it." Tsunade tossed it to Naruto.

"We'll leave as soon as we can." Naruto have her a smile, and the two walked out of the Hokage's office.

"...It's just a matter of time before he'll be back." Tsunade whispered under her breath, as she looked down at the village below.

 **...**

Naruto and Hinata were at the front gates of the Leaf village, now ready to depart for there few days of travel. It would take only around one day to reach the destination, and another day to get back.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto turned to her.

"I'm ready, let's go." They both departed for the location to deliver the scroll.

The journey went by fairly quickly. No ninja were after them, the weather was clear and it was only the two of them. They stopped for an occasional lunch and snack break, or just to take a rest.

"Just up here I think..." Naruto pointed ahead. He could see the ending of the forest up ahead.

The two came to a stop on the ground just at the edge of the tree line. There was a small open cliff, running miles long to either side of them. There was a small, sturdy bridge in the middle connecting the two sides.

Naruto walked across the bridge and started scanning around.

"What are you looking for Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked over at him.

"Hold on..." Naruto looked at the ground near his feet. "Found it!" He moved a small shrub aside to reveal a rock about the size of a book. "The directions said there would be a rock like this hidden somewhere around here."

Naruto moved the rock aside to reveal a small hole, just large enough to fit the scroll inside. He placed the scroll inside and covered up the hole again.

"Do you want to stick around and see who shows up?" Naruto asked with his usual smile on his face.

"I don't think the Hokage would like it if we didn't keep this mission a secret like we're supposed to. Plus it's not intended for us to see who comes, we should start going back." Hinata replied.

"Yeah yeah your right Hinata. Let's get going." Naruto and Hinata jumped up through the trees on their way back to the Leaf.

 **...**

It was nightfall, only the moon and the stars were providing light to illuminate the forest around him.

The dark haired man jumped from tree to tree, almost silently as he was coming towards his destination.

He came to the small clearing, the bridge spanning the width of the chasm. He looked for a specific spot.

Spotting it instantly, he moved the shrub aside, lifted the rock and picked up the scroll. He untied the scroll and opened it.

'Itachi,

I would like to thank you for everything you've done for our village. Although you're classified as a rogue ninja, you still are loyal to the Leaf, to the safety of our people, and still to your younger brother Sasuke. I would still like to offer you an opportunity of returning to our village. Although many don't know the truth about you, it is your choice to come back. You know where to meet if you decide.

\- Tsunade"

Itachi looked up at the stars, wondering what it's like to be back in the Leaf village, the village he loves, the village he still wants to protect.

'My village... my home...' Itachi thought to himself. 'Sasuke... What has led you to desert your home? Why did you leave the people who cared about you most, all for power?'

'If I come back Sasuke... Than you will too.'


	13. Chapter 13: Assault on the Leaf

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating in so long, but here is a new chapter! I tried to make it longer to make up for my slow updates, but nonetheless enjoy! Reviews appreciated!**

 **Chapter 13: Assault on the Leaf**

"Listen up." A deep voice said. "We have planned an attack on the Leaf village to capture that Nine Tailed brat. Konan and I will carry out our plans of attack starting tomorrow morning. All of you, do the missions you were assigned in the meanwhile, and give me updates on that Eight Tails guy if you see him." His dark purple eyes were scanning around the room. Everyone was just shadows.

"We aren't all taking part in this attack on the Leaf?" Itachi's red sharingan eyes looked around the room.

"I just took into consideration that it's your home village, you wouldn't want to go back there right?" Pain responded. "Plus, I think I can handle this with Konan."

"We are close to getting all the tailed beasts, almost enough for our plans of world domination." The half black - half white man said.

"Indeed. The more missions we complete the more money we have to carry out our plans. Everyone is dismissed to do their assigned mission." Pain responded.

"All right, Kisame, let's go." Itachi suddenly vanished along with Kisame.

"Over and out." Hidan said as him and Kakuzu disappeared as well.

Deidara and the orange masked man also left, followed by the other Akatsuke members.

"Konan, we should get going. Our attack on the village is tomorrow." Pain said.

"Yes, let's go." Konan and Pain disappeared as well, leaving the room in complete darkness.

 **...**

Back at the Leaf village, it was already around 5 PM. Naruto and Hinata had gotten back from their mission of delivering the scroll and we're headed to Tsunade's office for mission debriefing.

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the main streets of the Leaf towards the Hokage's office.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto turned his head towards her.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She responded.

"Do you wonder who the person was to receive that scroll we delivered? Or if they even got it?" He asked.

"Well, Tsunade said it was a really important scroll, and I'm guessing the message inside was something really important for whoever received it. But I don't have a clue who could have received it." Hinata responded.

They were both walking up the steps to the Hokage's office. They got inside and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hey granny Tsunade! We're back from the mission." Naruto said as he walked through the door.

"You delivered the scroll successfully I assume?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them.

"You bet! Say, who was that scroll for?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked down at her feet as to not look embarrassed.

"That's top secret Naruto, I can't tell you. All I can say is that it's and old acquaintance of mine." Tsunade replied. "You two did well, I'll call you if I have any other missions."

"Thanks granny Tsunade. See ya later!" Naruto walked out the room.

"Thank you.. Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed and follows Naruto out of the room.

 **...**

A few hours passed by while Naruto and Hinata were relaxing in their apartment. Hinata was on the couch reading a book, and Naruto was sitting near the window staring outside.

"Man, it's been a while since we've seen any of our friends besides Sakura..." Naruto practically whispered it.

"We should plan a day out with everyone, maybe tomorrow if people aren't out in missions." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, we can stop by tomorrow and see if anyone's available." Naruto laid back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Storm clouds were gathering up outside the window. "For some reason I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and soon."

"Like what?" Hinata looked over at him.

"I don't know, I just have this weird feeling inside of me. It could be nothing." Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds.

It was a bit later in the evening already, around 7:00 pm. The sky was darker than usual because of the clouds, and it looked like it would storm any minute.

"I got an idea." Naruto said. "I think I have some tea or cocoa mix, we can boil some and watch a movie if you want to Hinata?"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's idea. "I-I think that's a great idea." She responded.

"Alright, what do you want? Tea or cocoa?" He got up from his position on the floor.

"Tea is fine, I'll look around for a movie to watch." Hinata got up as well.

"Alright, be back in a minute." Naruto got up and went into the kitchen to grab the hot drinks.

Hinata looked at the shelves Naruto had in the living room. She picked out a movie that caught her eye and popped it in.

The two enjoyed the night with warm drinks, a movie, and also a blanket covering the two of them. Hinata couldn't stop blushing throughout the whole movie as Naruto was close to her the whole time. He would rest his head on her shoulder every so often, almost as if he fell asleep.

The two eventually ended up falling asleep together on the couch.

 **...**

Naruto woke up to a clear blue sky, light shining through the living room window. He was warm under the blanket, and very comfortable with Hinata practically laying on top of him. He gave her a small nudge to wake her up.

"Hinata..." He whispered. He shook her very lightly.

"Hm...? Wh-what time is it?" She slowly opened and rubbed her eyes.

Naruto glanced at the clock next to the tv. "It's almost 11, we slept for quite a while."

"Y-yeah, we did." Hinata yawned and blushed at how she was laying on top of Naruto. She began to sit up.

"If we want to go see some friends we should get going." Naruto suggested.

"I agree." Hinata replied.

The two of them took turns showering and getting dressed. They then ate breakfast and cleaned up a bit before leaving the apartment.

The two walked down the steps to the apartment and started towards the middle part of town.

"Who should we see first?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go to Sakura's, she'll be up by now. You should do the talking though, she'll punch me for bugging her early in the morning." Naruto laughed.

"Alright let's go." Hinata laughed too.

Hinata and Naruto arrived at Sakura's after a few minutes of walking. Naruto knocked on the door and Hinata stepped in front. Sakura came to the door.

"Oh, hey Hinata what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um...well Naruto and I were wondering if you want to get together with some friends since we haven't seen everyone in a while. It would be nice to spend a day together like we used to do." Hinata responded.

"Oh! I almost didn't see you Naruto! And sure Hinata I'll come along, just give me a minute." Sakura went back inside to grab a few items and stepped outside.

"Let's go see if Guy's team is up! They'll probably be training right around now." Naruto suggested.

"Good idea." Sakura replied.

The three walked by the training fields and saw Lee, Tenten and Neji there sparring with each other. Guy was no where to be found.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

The three looked over in their direction.

"Naruto! Long time no see!" Lee waved and ran over to them. Neji and Tenten smiled and followed. "What's up?" Lee said as he reached Naruto and the others.

"We're planning to get together with all our friends and classmates since we haven't seen each other in a while. You guys in?" Naruto smiled at the three.

"Guy sensei did give us the day off today, I guess there's no harm in leaving training until later. What do you guys think?" Lee looked at Neji and Tenten.

"Sounds great." Neji responded.

"I'm in." Tenten responded too.

"Awesome!" Sakura chimed in. "Let's go get the others!"

The six of them stopped by Ino's family flower shop to pick up Ino. Then to Choji's and then Shikamaru's. Hinata then caught up with Shino and Kiba, her teammates and everyone was finally together again.

"What do you guys wanna do? We have all day." Kiba asked.

"How about shopping?" Ino suggested.

"I'm hungry so I could use some food." Choji said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ino responded.

"How about we browse some stores and shops for some fun and we can all meet up at the BBQ Restaurant in an hour?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good." Shikamaru said.

"I'm in." Choji responded.

"Me too!" Lee said.

The guys and girls split off into different groups and started heading towards some shops along the main streets of the Leaf village.

"Hey, what's with the big crowd?" Shikamaru pointed out a large crowd staring up at the sky. You could hear gasps coming from the people in it.

"I don't know, what are they looking at?" Kiba asked.

"Guys, look up there. Who is that...?" Neji stated up at the sky.

"What the hell?! Is he floating!" Naruto yelled.

Neji activated his Byakugan. "That person seems to have a large amount of chakra... What is he doing here?"

 **...**

"Girls look up in the sky! Who's that?" Ino pointed up towards the floating man high in the sky.

"Is he wearing.. An Akatsuki coat?" Tenten asked. "This could mean trouble."

"Byakugan!" Hinata said quietly. "That man has lots of chakra... This is bad."

"I'll go warn Lady Tsunade as quick as I can! You guys stay here!" Sakura left off running towards the Hokage's building.

...

Up in the sky... Everything was so peaceful, so blue. The wind barely strong enough to carry leaves.

The sun was bright, no clouds in the sky. And it was warm, like a summer morning.

The man lifted his arms.

"Planetary devastation..."


	14. Chapter 14: Destruction

**Here's a new chapter! Tried to make it a bit longer since I haven't been active but I'll try to make more chapters faster, I've just had school to deal with lately. Enjoy anyways!**

 **Chapter 14: Destruction**

"Planetary devastation..."

A small white ball floated down from the sky just above the Leaf village.

"What the hell is happening?!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone stared up at the sky, not moving. The small white ball suddenly imploded, and it seemed like nothing happened.

Naruto could feel it, the pressure, the force, something huge was about to happen.

"Feel the power of a God..." Pain's deep voice could be heard from the ground below, as nobody dared to move.

"GUYS, RUN, NOW!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, a huge explosion of white forced its way out of the centre of the sky. The explosion expanded out more and more, taking away buildings and clearing trees. In only seconds, the Leaf was reduced to rubble.

Civilians were buried in rubble, planks of wood, fallen buildings, and thrown in every direction.

"Is... Is everyone okay?" Naruto thankfully was not buried by rubble, and just thrown many feet from where he once stood.

"Man... That guy is such a pain.." Shikamaru rolled over and sat up.

Naruto stood up and looked around, it seemed as all his friends were safe, but what about Hinata and the girls?

"You guys try to find anyone who's injured, including Sakura and everyone else. I'm going to take this guy down." Naruto stood up and brushed himself off.

"Are you kidding Naruto? You have to be. That guys practically a God!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Someone's gotta do it." With a flash Naruto jumped out of sight.

 **...**

The Akatsuki member floated down from the sky, descending slowly to the ground.

"Hey dirtbag!" Naruto's voice came from meters away. The Leaf was reduced to nothing but a mere flat span of dirt.

Pain turned his head to see the blonde boy prepared to fight.

"You think you can fight me?" Pain started laughing.

Naruto just stared at him.

Meanwhile a shadow clone came up behind him. "Rasengan!" Naruto's clone yelled.

"Almighty push.." Pain forced the clone back and it poofed out of existence. "Your gonna have to try harder than that."

Naruto was studying what the man could do, carefully. It seemed like he could repel any attacks that came directly at him.

"Almighty pull!" Pain yelled.

Naruto jerked forwards and got dragged through mid air heading right towards Pain. He got caught by the neck in his grasp.

"You little annoying pest... Thinking you can take me down. How foolish." Pain stared into his eyes. "Almighty push!"

Naruto got sent back hundreds of feet, slamming into the ground.

'He can push and pull with that technique of his.. This might be harder than I thought.'

"Naruto!" A male voice called from behind him.

He turned his head. "Kakashi sensei! You're okay!"

"What are you doing? This man is way too strong, far more than the strength of a Hokage!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"It's our job as ninja to protect the village and everyone in it! I'm not stopping until either I'm dead or he is!" Naruto growled.

He stood up and faced Kakashi.

"You're right Naruto. But you can't face him alone, until anyone else arrives let's take this carefully." Kakashi stared down the man hundreds of feet away.

"Here's the plan..."

 **...**

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura!" She yelled back. She was down on the ground healing some civilians.

Sakura rushed over to her. "Lady Tsunade are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. We need all the medical help we can get now! I'm making you in charge of rescuing trapped civilians along with Shizune. Grab Ino as well and go quickly!"

"Yes ma'am!" She quickly ran off.

She ran back to the girls again.

"Ino! Hinata! Tenten!" She yelled.

They were all knocked to he ground, but it seemed like they weren't injured, just a couple scratches and bruises.

"Ino! We need you to help heal the injured, Hokage's orders." Sakura quickly said.

"Alright I'm coming. Just what the hell was that thing though? I hope nobody is seriously injured or killed..." Ino replied.

"I don't know, but whoever he is that man is very powerful. I'm assuming Lady Tsunade already send people after him." Sakura said. "Anyways, will you two be alright?" She looked at Hinata and Tenten.

"We'll be fine, tell us if you need any help!" Tenten replied. "We'll go help the injured people as well, right Hinata?"

"Y-yes we'll be fine." She stammered.

"Alright, Ino lets go quickly." Sakura motioned forwards and they ran off

All Hinata could think about was if Naruto was safe. What would she do if he was injured or killed? Is he worried about her too?

There was just dust and rubble around her, and in the middle where the village used to be was just flat, levelled dirt. She could see the Akatsuki member, and some ways away were two figures she couldn't make out.

'Could that be Naruto?'

 **...**

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi yelled. He breathed a huge fireball directly at the Akatsuki member.

"Good job Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Kakashi jumped backwards as the smoke was clearing.

"What...?" Kakashi eyes widened. The man was standing there unharmed, not even phased by the fire at all.

"What did he just do? It didn't affect him at all..." Kakashi was shocked, and so was Naruto.

"This guy could push and pull us from a certain range, we need to be careful not to get too close... But he just blocked our ranged attacks too." Naruto said.

"I have an idea." Kakashi said. "Follow my lead."

Kakashi threw a couple shuriken which the Akatsuki member easily deflected away. Naruto ran side by side with Kakashi, trying not to get to close to the man.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw a big wind shuriken at Pain.

He stuck out his hand at the big shuriken, and it exploded on impact.

"Got him!" Naruto said. He kept following Kakashi lead.

A light blue-ish shield was around him, and Pain just absorbed the impact of the jutsu.

'So that's it!' Naruto thought. 'He can absorb any attack we throw at him as long as their Ninjutsu!'

He created 5 shadow clones on Kakashi's mark, and sent them towards Pain.

"Rasengan!" They all yelled as they leaped towards him.

"Almighty push!" Pain sent them flying back.

Kakashi quickly came up behind Pain in a matter of seconds.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled.

Instead of pushing or absorbing it, Pain dodged it instead, leaping to the right.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled and threw two towards him.

"Almighty push!" Pain pushed them back, flying into the ground and throwing Naruto and Kakashi back.

They tumbled a good distance away, landing upright on their feet.

"I've figured it out Naruto." Kakashi said. "He can only use his push or pull every 5 seconds or so. Along with his defence that can absorb Ninjutsu, that has the same timer." Kakashi continued.

"So we need to get him to use it and find an area to attack him without Ninjutsu!" Naruto interrupted.

Naruto's eyelids turned a shade of orange, as a shadow clone storing up nature chakra poofed out of existence in a nearby area.

"My strength in Sage mode will do the trick. I'm ready Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Follow my lead again, he won't fall for the same trick twice." Kakashi said.

Following his lead, Naruto created two shadow clones and sent them towards Pain. He simply dodged their attacks and poofed away.

"Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi made hand signs and breathed a huge fireball, which Pain absorbed with his palm.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled and threw two wind shuriken the man's way. He dodged to the side as several Naruto clones came running towards him.

"Almighty push!" Pain yelled and sent all the clones flying backwards.

"Now Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

Almost 50 shadow clones appeared and jumped at him.

 **...**

Time almost seemed as if it was in slow motion.

 **4...**

The clones we closing in.

 **3...**

They all leaped off their feet and jumped towards him.

 **2...**

'Two more seconds!'

 **1...**

The clones practically covered Pain.

"Rasengan!" They all yelled.

"Almighty push!" Pain sent them flying backwards hundreds of feet, even the real Naruto and Kakashi who were a good distance away.


	15. Chapter 15: The Village is Saved!

**Sorry for not updating in so long! But summer just rolled around so I want to get some chapters out every week or so! Please leave a review of you enjoyed, and thanks for staying with me for this long :)**

 **Chapter 15: The Village is Saved!**

"Dammit! We almost got him!" Naruto yelled as him and Kakashi panted.

"We know his tricks... But it's still hard to land a hit on him. Plus he knows our strategy, and he'll be extra careful." Kakashi said.

"We just have to keep trying Kakashi sensei... We got so close that time!" Naruto replied. "Let's go one more time!"

Kakashi picked up as much speed as he could get, tossing more shuriken towards Pain. Naruto created more shadow clones and ran along side Kakashi.

"All right Naruto, remember physical attacks will work on him so get him to waste his jutsu." Kakashi said.

"Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi made hand signs and blew a huge fireball Pain's way, scorching the ground. He simply jumped out of the way.

Naruto came up behind him. "Rasengan!" The show clones came at him with huge rasengan's in hand.

Pain absorbed the jutsu, making the Naruto's poof out of existence.

The real Naruto came up from behind. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he hurled towards Pain.

"Almighty pull!" Pain pulled Naruto in, holding him by his neck. The Rasengan slowly went back to nothing in his hand.

"You fool Naruto... How did you think you can beat me with such an easy tactic? I would expect better from the Nine Tails..." Pain said bitterly.

"Almighty push..." Pain sent Naruto flying in the air.

"Now die!" Pain yelled. Pain sent Naruto hurtling towards the ground.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled.

 **...**

The others were helping search around for injured citizens, trapped under the rubble of what now is the Leaf Village.

Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were gathered together, while Ino and Sakura tended to the injured.

"Where'd that guy go?" Lee asked.

"I don't know... But Naruto said he would go after him. That guy is awfully powerful." Shikamaru replied.

"Should we look for them?" Choji mumbled as he was eating a bag of chips.

"How can it be after a big disaster like this you still have snacks? What a drag Choji..." Shikamaru complained. "But yes, if Naruto needs our help we need to be there to back him up."

"I-I hope he's okay..." Hinata looked down at her shoes, very worried about Naruto. "I mean.. He's in a lot of danger fighting this person... I don't want him to get hurt..."

"Well let's get looking and help him when we find him!" Lee gave Hinata and everyone a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone disperse, just call out if you see him!" Shikamaru ordered.

Everyone dispersed not so far away from each other but covering a lot of ground. They went on top of piles of rubble to get a better look of the land.

"Have you guys found Naruto yet?" Shikamaru yelled out.

"Not over here!" Tenten yelled.

"Haven't found him either." Neji said.

A couple minutes passed with the several ninja searching through the destroyed village.

"Hey guys! Is that Naruto over there? And I think that's also Kakashi sensei!" Kiba yelled out.

Everyone ran to gather where Kiba was standing. Off in the distance of levelled flat ground was Pain along with Naruto and Kakashi fighting.

"We should go help them!" Lee struck a pose as he said that.

"We need a strategy, we know nothing about the enemy except that he blew up our entire village in one jutsu. So no moves for the time being." Shikamaru said.

"I agree, we need to see what else he can do first before we jump in." Neji replied.

Just as Neji spoke, Pain brought Naruto hurtling towards himself, catching him by the neck.

"Guys I think he's in trouble! We should go now!" Kiba said.

All any of them heard were two words.

"Almighty push!"

Naruto was sent flying in the air, then sent hurtling towards the ground.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled.

 **...**

'I need to act now!' He thought to himself.

He jumped from out of the shadows.

At a blinding speed, the mans clones burst out from the darkness.

The clones went charging towards Naruto, while the real one went a different way.

"What's that!" Kakashi turned his head, only to see a blur of black zip passed him.

The clones ran, and caught Naruto just inches from hitting the ground, and poofed out of existence into flocks of crows as he was set gently on the ground.

'Those crows... Could that really be...?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"ITACHI!" Pain yelled. "What are you doing interrupting my plans! You traitor!" Pain could still not see where the real one was.

Naruto was slowly getting up, shocked still at what just happened.

"Show yourself Itachi!" Pain yelled out.

"Behind you..." Itachi said softly.

Pain turned around, as a cold chill ran down his spine. He stared into the dark red eyes of the Uchiha.

Pain was caught in his Genjutsu. Although to him it felt like days have gone by, in reality it only lasted half a second. He was being tortured brutally for every second that he felt.

For that half of second in reality, he has endured days of torture. Pain fell to the ground coughing and breathing heavily.

"Why you... Itachi..." His voice was hoarse.

"You're pathetic, you can't even take a simple Genjutsu." Itachi just watched him cough on the ground.

He walked over to Naruto, still struggling to get up. Itachi stuck out his hand.

"Itachi? You... Saved me?" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Yes, now come on, get up Naruto. We need to finish the job." Itachi pulled Naruto up to his feet.

They now both stood side by side, and Kakashi was standing a couple meters away, amazed still by what had just happened.

"Use your Sage power and finish him off, I'll use my Sharingan. Go now!" Itachi directed Naruto.

Naruto quickly went back into Sage Mode.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi set Pain ablaze with black flames. Pain was rolling around on the ground screaming in agony.

Naruto created hundreds of shadow clones and bolted towards Pain. His clones kicked him higher and higher up in the air.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" They all yelled as hundreds of shadow clones pounded Pain into the ground from high in the air.

When Pain hit the ground there was a big blast of dust and rubble, along with the silence that encompassed everyone watching. Even Naruto's classmates and team members were staring in silence.

Naruto came out of the cloud of dust and Itachi walked towards him.

"Good job, Naruto." Itachi looked at him with calm eyes.

"Well... Without you I could have died there. Why did you decide to save me? I thought you were apart of the Akatsuki who wanted world domination, yet you just took out a team member." Naruto was confused yet relieved.

"The Leaf Village will always be my home Naruto. Although people here resent the Uchiha clan and especially me for betraying the village, I have a special place here." Itachi looked around and saw the destruction that covered the village.

"To me... Home will always be home." Itachi tussled Naruto's hair, and for the first time, smiled too.


	16. Chapter 16: Itachi's Return!

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter, my longest one yet! (You guys deserve it) Please leave feedback and comments as I love reading them! Suggestions are also appreciated greatly, enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 16: Itachi's Return!**

Since the village has been destroyed, many shops, housing and offices were temporarily moved to things like tents and shacks. Some houses weren't destroyed however, but most of the village was.

In the temporary Hokage's office, Tsunade's eyes were fixed on a pair of calm black eyes just a few feet from her desk.

"Itachi, I just can't believe that you helped defend our village and many of our citizens. Why did you choose to stray away from the Akatsuki and not stay?" Tsunade asked.

Although Itachi was apart of the Alatsuki, the Hokage's have been communicating with Itachi ever since he was forced out of the village. He cyphered information to the Leaf to foil the Akatsuki's plans and help defend nearby villages as well as their own. But nobody expected Itachi to appear in the Leaf Village to take down the Akatsuki's leader.

"He was talking about destroying the Leaf village, my home, and I needed to act fast. It's my home and so many people who I still have great respect and love for live here. I think the right thing to do was to help save my village and leave the Akatsuki." Itachi was calm yet showed great passion and respect for what he just said.

"Itachi, I have been talking to you frequently in our secret meetings, and I also sent you that scroll that Naruto and Hinata delivered to your location. I want to offer you to come back to the Leaf Village, as a Leaf Shinobi. Although many despise the Uchiha they will look up to you as the hero of our village." Tsunade was serious, and also very excited in the hopes of having a very talented, wise, and valuable Shinobi and citizen in the village again.

"I accept your offer, Hokage. I'm very fortunate to have someone like you in charge of this village. Many would shame me for what I've done, even people in the Leaf." Itachi was very happy on the inside, but still showed his calm usual face.

"I'm so happy your back Itachi!" Tsunade smiled at him. "You are now considered, from this point on, a Leaf Shinobi and citizen. Now there is just one more thing." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"It's about Sasuke." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke, as you know, went off with Orochimaru a while ago, and rescue teams have been dispatched multiple times to get him back. Now, I only ask you this as a brother of Sasuke, that it would be wise to join this team. You're very skilled and know him even better than Naruto and Sakura do."

"I'll join the team, Hokage. Sasuke is very important to me, he is my only brother and one of the only survivors of the Uchiha clan. I want him to come back to the village, just as much as Naruto does." Itachi replied back. "Which team will I be joining?"

"I was thinking you can join the Team 7 squad. After all Kakashi was your Anbu teammate and you do know Naruto pretty well. This way you will replace Sasuke for the time being and you can work great being a leader with Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Itachi replied.

"I'll make a public announcement of your return tomorrow, so everyone knows you are not an enemy anymore, but rather a fellow Shinobi. As for residency I've already sent out news to Kakashi, and you can stay with him for a while."

"Thank you very much, Hokage. I'll be on my way." Itachi bowed and walked towards the exit.

"Itachi." Tsunade said suddenly.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"I have a good feeling we'll get Sasuke back." Tsunade smiled at him.

"I do too." Itachi smiled back.

"Also, please change out of those clothes." Tsunade said almost laughing.

"Indeed, I will." Itachi smiled again before leaving the Hokage's tent.

 **...**

Although lots of the town was destroyed, some shops, housing, and other buildings and green space were not. Naruto and Hinata's apartment was not destroyed, along with many of their friends houses. Those who's houses were destroyed moved into temporary housing until the their houses were rebuilt.

Hinata was sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv, waiting for Naruto to come back. The last time she saw him was when him and Itachi killed Pain, which occurred almost 24 hours ago.

Naruto came through the door of the apartment.

"Hinata are you the-?" Naruto was interrupted by Hinata.

"Naruto! I'm so glad your okay!" Hinata ran over to him by the door and wrapped here arms around him, putting her face to his chest.

"Of course I'm okay Hinata, I wouldn't let something bad happen to me, I would hate to see you sad." Naruto put his arms around Hinata as well.

"J-just because I saw you a-almost get seriously hurt from Pain... Or even worse... I don't want you to get hurt Naruto..." Hinata was blushing a lot, but also trying to hold back tears. She was very happy Naruto was home and uninjured.

"Yeah.. Haha.. That's as a bit scary, but I'd do anything for the village. I'm going to be Hokage! I need to start practicing now." Naruto lightened the mood a bit, but still had his arms tightly around Hinata.

The two good at the open door for a few seconds in complete silence, enjoying each other's tight grip around them.

"How about we go sit down? I have some things to tell you about." Naruto asked.

"Okay." Hinata let go of Naruto and turned around.

To her surprise Naruto swept her off her feet and started carrying her towards the family room.

"Aah! Naruto!" Hinata was smiling and blushing even more now, giggling as she was being carried.

"It's the least I can do when I made you worry about me." Naruto laughed as well. He set Hinata down in the couch and sat down too.

"Okay, first thing I need to tell you." Naruto started. "Before I came here I met with the Hokage, and she congratulated me for protecting the village and blah blah blah. But she also brought up the fact that we are going on another mission for Sasuke as Team 7, once the village is in stable condition."

"Does that mean I would be coming with you?" Hinata asked.

"Well I also talked to Granny Tsunade about that as well. You know how Itachi jumped in and saved my butt with Pain? Well he is now being welcomed as a Leaf Shinobi and a citizen just like us again! Tsunade said he would be a replacement for Sasuke on our missions for him. I asked Tsunade about you as well, and she said having a team of 5 is no problem."

"I heard about Itachi, and I think it's great he'll be a regular person like us again. He deserves so much for what he did to protect us. And I know how important Sasuke is for you and Itachi, so I want to help as much as I can too!" Hinata's soft voice changed to a determined one as she said that. She really wanted the best for Naruto and also all of Team 7.

"Well that's all I had to get you caught up on. It's getting kind of late, I was thinking of heading to bed." Naruto motioned towards the bedroom.

"Me too, I'm pretty tired." Hinata said.

"We can go out and do something tomorrow if the Hokage doesn't need our help. It'll be my treat for letting you worry about me!" Naruto smiled and gave Hinata a quick hug.

"Okay Naruto... That sounds great." Hinata blushed.

"By the way Hinata, did you notice you stopped calling me Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"O-oh... Yeah I kinda do... Is that bad?" Hinata looked kind of worried.

"No! No! Of course not. It seems more natural this way, like all of my close friends call me." Naruto smiled. "Anyways, I'm heading to bed, you coming too?"

"Yup, I'll just get changed first." Hinata went and grabbed her clothes from the bedroom and changed in the bathroom.

Naruto just laid in the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Hinata came in with her purple baggy pants and white t-shirt, while Naruto had his typical orange pants and black shirt. They not laid down in bed beside each other.

"Goodnight Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"Night Hinata." Naruto replied.

Hinata rolled over in the bed, facing away from Naruto. He went right up behind her and hugged her tight, going right up against her.

"Sweet dreams..."

 **...**

Naruto woke up to see an empty place in the bed beside him. Although the bedroom door was closed, he could hear Hinata in the kitchen cooking food, and the instant he realized it got up and went for the kitchen.

"Good morning Hinata..." Naruto yawned and stretched his arms.

"Good morning Naruto." Hinata gave him a big smile. "I made breakfast."

"Smells amazing, what is it?" Naruto looked over to where she was cooking.

"It's a mushroom-rice omelette with a side of ramen. I hope you enjoy it." She placed the plates and bowls on the table and they both sat down to eat.

"Mmm this is amazing Hinata! Your an awesome chef." Naruto had a mouthful of food.

"Hehe... Thank you." Hinata giggled.

Naruto and Hinata sat enjoying their food for a few moments in silence.

"Oh, by the way," Hinata started. "Sakura stopped by earlier to tell us that she's officially announcing Itachi's return to the village at noon today at the centre of town. I think we should go, after all he will be our teammate right?"

"Oh, that's awesome! We should go to congratulate him for all he's done for the village, plus to introduce him to Team 7!" Naruto was pumped. "We should stop by Sakura and Kakashi's place to pick them up and go together."

"Sounds like a plan." Hinata continued eating.

The two finished their breakfast and got changed and ready for the announcement at noon. It was already 11 in the morning, an hour to get Kakashi and Sakura with them.

"Let's go get Sakura first, then Kakashi sensei." Naruto started walking in the direction of Sakura's house.

They reached her door, and Naruto knocked on it. Sakura answered a couple seconds later.

"Oh, hey Naruto and Hinata. What's up?" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, me and Hinata thought it would be a good idea to gather Team 7 up and go to Itachi's celebration at noon, you up for it?" Naruto showed his usual grin.

"Sure! Let me just grab a couple things and we'll get going." Sakura went back inside for a minute and came out.

Naruto lead the way to Kakashi's house while Hinata and Sakura dragged behind a bit.

"So Hinata, what's going on with you and Naruto?" She whispered.

"W-with Naruto?" Hinata blushed. She still got tongue tied when talking about him.

"Yes! Tell me, did he tell you he likes you yet? Does he know?" Sakura pestered.

"N-no he didn't say anything yet. I think he knows I like him a lot... But maybe he thinks we're just very good friends." Hinata kept blushing.

"When are you going to tell him? He needs to know!" Sakura was whispering much louder now.

"I-I don't know! We hug a lot and we play around too... I think he already knows on some level." Hinata said.

"Oh really? That's cute haha." Sakura giggled.

"Oh stop." Hinata giggled too.

"Guys! Cmon I wanna go get Kakashi sensei fast! Quit dragging behind!" Naruto yelled at them as he was already quite far ahead of them.

"We're coming! You goofball." Sakura muttered the last part under her breath. "Let's catch up Hinata."

The three of them arrived at Kakashi's around 5 minutes later. The three of them knocked on his door together. Kakashi answered the door a couple seconds later.

"Oh, hey Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, what's up?" Kakashi said in his usual soft, monotone voice.

"We're going to Itachi's celebration at noon, and wanted to see if you could come along as a member of Team 7!" Naruto did the talking.

"Sure, I'll be out in a second." Kakashi went back inside for a moment and then came out again.

The four left for the centre if the village. Although it was basically destroyed, lots of things have been set up in the central part of the village, such as a stage and some temporary food shops.

While the four were walking there, Kakashi brought up Itachi.

"You three know about Itachi joining Team 7, correct?" Kakashi asked. The three nodded.

"And I understand that Hinata will be joining us as well?" Kakashi asked again.

"Yes, I will be." Hinata nodded.

"I want us all to treat Itachi like a teammate. He was my former Anbu team member back a long time ago, and I know that you Naruto have grown on him as well. I hope that you, Sakura and Hinata, can also show the same." Kakashi looked at all three of them.

"We will Kakashi sensei." Sakura replied.

The four arrived in the centre of the village just at noon, and crowds gathered around the well sized stage. The Hokage walked on the wooden stage platform to address the citizens.

"Attention everyone!" Tsunade started. The huge crowd fell silent.

"As we all know, the Leaf was attacked just a couple days ago by the Akatsuki. However, one member decided that his home was more important to him than anything, and put his life as well as his own organization behind to protect it. Itachi Uchiha showed all of us that no matter how distant you are to your home, that it still has a place in your heart. This is why I'm very happy to announce the return of the former Leaf Anbu member, Shinobi, and Uchiha clan member Itachi!" Itachi walked up on the stage as Tsunade finished her mini speech.

The crowd started cheering and clapping, and it seemed that many didn't care about his past, but rather the person he was now.

"Itachi will be a permanent resident of the Leaf, as well as a fellow Leaf Shinobi. Please treat him as you would treat anyone else in this village." Tsunade shook Itachi's hand.

The crowd was cheering for the former Akatsuki member. Naruto was happy, Kakashi was happy, as well as Hinata and Sakura too.

"I'm very grateful for all of you accepting me back into the village. I couldn't ask for anymore than this, I hope all of you can realize how fortunate you are to live in a village like the Leaf." Itachi said to the crowd.

Itachi couldn't help but feel at home again, so he cracked a smile.


	17. Chapter 17: A Rescue Mission

**I'm really really sorry for leaving a month gap in the chapters, I kept putting it off until later. But anyways here's a long chapter for you guys, please leave reviews as they're appreciated! ALSO! If I take too long to update chapters feel free to leave reviews reminding me to make more! Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 17: A Rescue Mission**

Itachi, now dressed in his old Anbu uniform, stepped down from the stage in front of the crowd. Many people wanted to shake his hand and congratulate him on helping save the Leaf Village, and welcoming him back.

After many minutes of hand shaking and congratulations from people, the crowd started clearing out, and now only small groups of people were left talking amongst themselves.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards him. The four ninja, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi all came up to greet Itachi.

"Hi Naruto." Itachi replied in his usual calm voice.

"We were just stopping by to come see you officially become part of Konoha again." Naruto said. "Oh, also, this is Team 7, Granny Tsunade said you'd be joining us right?"

"It's nice to meet all of you, I already know you though, Kakashi." Itachi replied. "I've been staying with Kakashi for a bit, and he's been telling me a lot about you guys, as well a lot about how Sasuke left the village."

"Alright guys," Kakashi chimed in. "How about we introduce Itachi to our team over lunch? It'll be my treat."

"I'll never turn down food, I'm in." Naruto replied.

"Me too." Hinata said.

"Me three." Sakura said.

"Alright, let's go!" Kakashi started leading the way.

 **...**

"Kakashi was my Anbu teammate back when I was in the Anbu Black Ops." Itachi put a dumpling in his mouth.

They were eating at a dumpling shop near where the announcement took place. These shops were temporary, set up with tables and chairs inside.

"You were teammates with Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's right." Kakashi added. "Itachi and I were teammates for a while, until he got banished from the village." Kakashi ate a dumpling.

"If I'm not mistaken, you got banished because you killed your whole clan, right?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yes, sadly. Many don't know the reasoning or the story behind why I did it. But that is in the past, and it mostly turned out for the better." Itachi replied.

"What exactly did happen?" Naruto shoved multiple dumplings into his mouth.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll shorten it up. The Uchiha clan was becoming a threat to the village, and many thought that they would overthrow the Hokage and hurt many people. By order of the fourth Hokage, your father Naruto, I was to bring any information back to him and try to keep things at peace. I didn't want anything to happen between my clan and the village we lived in. But as things got more tense, something had to be done about it. Lord Donzo, the founder of The Foundation, told me to kill the clan. After the Fourth died, Sarutobi became Hokage again, and guaranteed me that Sasuke will be unharmed in all of this. It was either I kill everyone and save my little brother Sasuke, or I stand by and most likely watch everyone die." Itachi seemed like he was at peace with all of this, but still had a troubled expression on his face.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"So... How did that lead to you joining the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Well after that, I was told that I would be banished from the village. This wasn't by any order of the Third, but mostly by the people. Many would have hated me in the village. The third recommended I leave the village, because it was best for me. I then joined the Akatsuki and began to relay information back to the Third, and now, Lady Tsunade." Itachi started eating his food again.

"Wow... I never knew you had such a troubled past, Itachi." Sakura stated.

"This is all behind me. What's important is that the Leaf and Sasuke are safe. I'm just worried about Sasuke though, that he might be going down the wrong path." Itachi said.

"Speaking of Sasuke," Kakashi added. "Lady Tsunade wanted to speak with all of us sometimes today about going on another rescue mission. This is also why I brought you all to lunch, to get acquainted with your new team member."

"Maybe this mission will go differently, since Itachi is with us." Sakura said. "Maybe if Sasuke sees his brother with us it'll change his mind."

"Hopefully." Itachi said.

The five of them finished eating, and Kakashi paid the bill for lunch. They walked around and talked for a bit more, telling Itachi about the rescue missions they've attempted.

They walked to the Hokage's office to talk to Tsunade about the rescue mission they would be going on.

Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

"You wanted to see us?" Kakashi asked as he opened the door.

"Ah yes Team 7! Come in, come in." Tsunade said.

The five of them shuffled through the door, and stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I wanted to brief you all on a rescue mission that you'll be going on." Tsunade started. "We all know that he went off with Orichimaru a while ago, and we have Intel that Sasuke is at one of his hideouts that we discovered."

"So you want us to go there and bring him back?" Itachi asked. "What if he refuses?"

"That's the point." Tsunade said. "I'm hoping that if Sasuke see's you as a part of Team 7, as well as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata, that he'll have a change of heart."

"I see." Itachi replied.

"You guys do what you have to do if Orochimaru shows up. As for Sasuke, that's up to Itachi to decide." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Is that all you needed us for?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, that's all. You have permission to leave the village tomorrow morning, say 8:00, for the mission. In the meantime, rest easy." Tsunade added. "You're dismissed."

The five of them bowed in respect and left the room. They all parted their separate ways until tomorrow morning. Sakura waved goodbye to her teammates and went back to her house, while Kakashi and Itachi went back to theirs. It was already getting dark, the sky was getting a bright orange, and lamp posts were lighting up the streets. Hinata and Naruto were heading back to their apartment too.

On the way back, Hianta saw someone she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled to her as they walked towards each other.

"Kurenai sensei!" Hinata was really happy to see her. "It's been so long since we last spoke, I'm really sorry. Between the mission we went to the Rain Village, things that have been happening with Team 7, and the stuff that happened with Pain I haven't seen you in so long."

"That's okay Hinata. I understand from Shino and Kiba that you guys all hung out with everyone from the academy just before the Pain incident?"

"Yes we did." Hianta looked over her shoulder at Naruto, standing a couple feet away. "Sorry sensei, give me a minute." She went over to Naruto.

"Can I meet you back at the apartment Naruto? I want to catch up with my sensei for a bit." She asked.

"Sure thing Hinata." He waved to Kurenai. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata blushed. Naruto turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Hinata gave him a quick but soft hug.

"Oh, uh, your welcome, haha." Naruto blushed a bit as well. "I'll see you at home then." He waved to Kurenai again and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were happier than he'd ever seen before.

Naruto walked back to the apartment, and Hinata went back to talking to Kurenai. They were walking around as the sun was setting, and it made the sky bright.

"I hope you didn't forget about our team, Hinata." Kurenai teased her.

"O-of course I didn't! I've just been really busy.." Hinata stuttered.

"I'm just teasing." Kurenai laughed. "So how are things with Naruto and Team 7?"

"Everything's going good, it's been fun being with Kakashi and Naruto, and also going on a mission with Guy as well." Hinata answered.

"How are things with Naruto? You can tell me Hinata, I know all about it." Kurenai motioned for Hinata and her to walk along the path in front of them while talking.

"Umm... Well Naruto and I have done a few things, but I still don't know how he feels... I'm too afraid to ask." Hinata blushed as she walked beside Kurenai. They got to a bench and sat down, watching the sunset.

"You need to ask him Hinata, it's killing you. You've liked him for so long and now it's finally time to know how he feels." She faced Hinata on the bench.

"You're right Kurenai sensei... I need to know." She had a determined look on her face, but she was still blushing.

"I heard you're going on a mission tomorrow morning with Itachi and the rest of Team 7." Kurenai switched the discussion.

"Oh! Yes we are, apparently Sasuke is at one of Orochimaru's hideouts." Hinata answered.

"Well, when you and Naruto are alone, try to talk to him. I'm sure you have lots of time at night, you probably don't sleep much." Kurenai winked at Hinata.

"W-what do you mean by that..?" Hinata's face turned red.

"Silly, I meant that you keep thinking about Naruto." She winked at her again. "Anyways, I hope your mission goes well tomorrow, please update me as soon as you get back." Kurenai stood up, and so did Hinata.

"I will sensei." Hinata replied.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the apartment?" Kurenai asked.

"No it's fine, it's getting dark anyways, you should get home." Hinata smiled.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon Hinata." Kurenai smiled back.

"Bye sensei." Hinata and Kurenai went separate ways as they both walked back to their apartments.

"Tomorrow's the day..." Hinata thought to herself.

 **...**

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi was standing at the front gates of the village, with Itachi and Sakura.

"Is he always late?" Itachi asked.

"We'll be lucky if he arrives now." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling that Naruto kept Hinata waiting too."

It was already 5 minutes past 8 AM, and Naruto was late as usual.

In the distance they saw a cloud of smoke pulling up from the ground.

"Well, how many of you bet that's Naruto?" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Naruto yelled as he came racing towards the group. Poor Hinata was left running behind both came to a halt when they reached the front gates.

"Naruto, next time how about you be on time for our missions? I have a feeling Hinata had nothing to do with this." Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei... I had to pack more snacks for the road, I always get hungry." Naruto gave everyone a grin.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"So, does everyone have all their equipment and things packed and ready to go?" Itachi asked.

Everyone nodded. They were all carrying backpacks with weapons, snacks, equipment, and any extra things they needed such as medical supplies and clothes. Everyone had their usual clothes on, Naruto in his orange and black jumpsuit, Hinata with her purple outfit, Sakura with her pink and red outfit, Kakashi with his green Jonin vest, and Itachi with black pants and a grey shirt, and a green Jonin vest on as well.

"Alright, was get going!" Kakashi motioned for everyone to follow.

The mission to rescue Sasuke will begin immediately.


	18. Chapter 18: Love Blossoms

**New chapter! Sorry for the inconsistent updates... I should try to update more often haha. Please leave reviews as they're greatly appreciated!**

 **Chapter 18: Love Blossoms**

"So where exactly is this hideout?" Hinata asked.

"It's somewhere between the Leaf Village and the Sand Village. Tsunade said that it was very close to the Sand Village though, so it might be dangerous considering the desert there." Kakashi replied as he lept from a tree branch.

"How long will it take to get there?" Naruto asked.

"About three days, that's the distance from the village to the Sand." Kakashi added. "We'll set up camp at nightfall, and have one person stay on guard. We'll switch every four hours."

Hinata started having memories of the last mission they went on, to visit the Hidden Rain Village. At night her and Naruto stayed up talking. Would she and able to do that again? And tell him the truth about how she feels?

The group travelled until nightfall, they were about a third of the way to where the hideout was supposedly located, so it was time to rest.

"All right guys, let's set up camp here. I'll be on guard for four hours, Itachi will switch with me then. The three of you get some rest." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes Kakashi sensei." Sakura replied.

The five of them set up tents for them to sleep in. Kakashi shared one with Itachi, Sakura shared one with Hinata, and Naruto had his own.

It was around 10:00 when they all went to sleep, and Kakashi stayed out guarding the camp spot in case of an ambush.

In his tent, Naruto was fast asleep. However, Hinata was tossing and turning, only thinking about how she could tell Naruto the secret she's been keeping for so long.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Sakura whispered. "You keep tossing around, what's going on?"

"Oh... I'm just kind of restless tonight..." Hinata sat up in her sleeping bag. She was staring at the ground.

"Oh come on Hinata, you can tell me. It's about Naruto isn't it?" Sakura questioned.

"Wh-what? Why would you say that...?" Hinata blushed and started fidgeting.

"That's all you ever do when you have something like that on your mind. You get nervous and stutter. What is it about Naruto?" Sakura sat up in her sleeping bag too.

"I... Was going to tell him something... I just don't know how..." Hinata's eyes looked empty, as if she lost something very important to her.

"Don't tell me, you're going to tell him that you like him, right?" Sakura put a reassuring hand in Hinata's leg.

"Y-yes... I was... I don't know how to do it..." Hinata looked gloomy, she truly wanted to tell Naruto, but was afraid about how he would act.

"Hinata, at this point you just have to tell him. It's eating you up inside, and sooner or later you'll have to do it or he might find someone else who likes him." Sakura looked up at Hinata, and they both locked eyes for a moment.

"Y-your right Sakura... When we're alone, sometime in this trip, I'm going to tell him!" Hinata had a determined look on her face but was also blushing, creating a cute combination.

"I'm glad Hinata. Tell him soon, I hope he will return your words as well." Sakura smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Now let's get some sleep, were waking up earlier tomorrow to continue our mission."

"You're right." Hinata leaned over and hugged Sakura. "Goodnight, thanks for helping." Hinata smiled as she crawled back in her sleeping bag.

"You're welcome Hinata, I'm here for you. Goodnight..." Sakura went back into her sleeping bag as well, and they both drifted off.

 **...**

It was 1:30 AM...

Kakashi was sitting underneath a tree branch, with a small bonfire lit in front of him. He was on guard duty for 30 more minutes until he had to wake Itachi.

He felt an ominous presence not too far away from where he was.

'What's going on?'

He peered over his shoulders, however, he could only see blackness through the trees.

'I feel something... What is it?'

He slowly stood up and walked around the the small clearing they were in.

'It's not something... It's someone...'

Without hesitating anymore he activated his Sharingan.

'I feel their movements... Who is this? Their not moving, just staying in one place, like their watching.'

Suddenly, a cold shiver went down his spine.

'There's more... 3... 4... Multiple people... Staring, just watching...'

Kakashi stayed still, as not to draw attention. He was focusing on tracking the movements of anyone around him.

'This is bad...!'

He could feel multiple people, gradually coming closer and closer. With quick reflexes he turned around and threw a Kunai at high speed into the darkness of the trees.

He paused for a moment.

'They're gone... All of them...'

Suddenly he didn't feel their presence anymore. Like they vanished from the shadows.

Kakashi spotted his Kunai, not far from where he was standing. It was on the ground only meters away. He went to pick it up.

'Blood... So that's why they left... I must of got one of them and the rest followed...'

Due to only a small amount of blood on the kunai, it was safe I say that it was only a cut, but it was enough to make them run.

'I better warn Itachi...'

Kakashi retreated to his tent to switch places with Itachi.

 **...**

The following morning arrived quicker than usual, maybe because Naruto actually had a good sleep for once.

"Ahhh..." Naruto say up and stretched. "What time is it?"

Naruto got up and walked out of his tent, rubbing his eyes. He spotted Itachi sitting under a tree.

"Good morning Itachi..." Naruto yawned.

"Ah, good morning Naruto." Itachi stood up. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time actually. I don't know how that happened, but it was nice." Naruto glanced at Itachi. "Anything happen at night? You know, like weird stuff."

"No, nothing happened." Itachi replied quickly.

"Oki doki then, I'm hungry so I'm cooking some instant ramen. I'll be back in a minute." Naruto went in his tent to fetch his ramen and water.

In the meanwhile Kakashi walked out of his tent, fully awake and dressed.

"Good morning Itachi." Kakashi waved.

"Morning Kakashi." Itachi smiled.

"Nothing happened again last night, right?" Kakashi leaned in and lowered his voice.

"No, nothing happened again." Itachi replied.

"Don't mention it to Naruto, Sakura or Hinata, it'll only scare them. Keep this between us for now." Kakashi whispered.

"Understood." Itachi slapped Kakashi on the back.

Hinata and Sakura walked out of their tent as well, already dressed and awake.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei,

Itachi." Sakura waved.

"Good morning you two. Hope you slept well, because our journey to the hideout is only one-third done." Kakashi laughed.

"We are." Sakura replied half jokingly.

"Let's get eating breakfast, so we can start travelling early." Kakashi stated.

All of them sat around the fire while cooking and eating their breakfast. They chatted amongst themselves for a bit, and then packed up all their things. It was around 8 AM when they left for Orochimaru's hideout again.

 **...**

Leaping from branch to branch, the group was making great time. They would probably reach the location tomorrow morning at this rate.

Itachi was leading the way as the four others travelled behind.

"This area is not too far from the desert near the Sand Village, we shouldn't take too much longer to get there." Itachi told his teammates.

They kept leaping, branch to branch. Kakashi felt it again, they're being followed.

Sakura noticed Kakashi glancing back.

"Is something wrong Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just thought I saw a cute bird back there... Haha.." Kakashi laughed.

"Oh, okay." Sakura ignored it.

Kakashi activated his Sharingan. He could feel them not to close, but not too far behind.

They kept heading forward. It was close to sundown, so they would have to set up camp again for the night.

They found another small clearing in the middle of some trees, and decided to set up camp.

"All right." Kakashi started. "When it gets dark, Naruto will be on watch for four hours, then you'll switch with Sakura. If there's anything that's happening just come get me or Itachi." Kakashi stated. "For now we can relax a bit, and eat something before you go to bed.

The five of them relaxed for an hour before it got dark, and everyone retired to their tents to go to sleep.

Naruto was keeping watch outside, laying underneath a tree staring up at the stars. Somehow it reminded him of the other mission they went on, to the Rain Village.

Naruto spent a little bit of time just relaxing, deep in thought. He then saw someone coming out of their tent, and walking towards him.

"Hinata...?" Naruto whispered.

She walked towards Naruto until she was fully visible to him.

"H-hi... Naruto..." Hinata whispered back.

"What are you doing out here? You should be getting some sleep." Naruto asked.

"I couldn't sleep... D-Do you mind if I sit out here with you?" Hinata mumbled, and her face was blushing pink.

"Y-yeah, that's fine." Naruto stuttered.

Hinata layer down under the tree right next to Naruto. She felt safe next to him, like nothing would hurt her. They both laid there in silence for some time.

"Um...Naruto..?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah Hinata?" He whispered back.

"Have... You ever liked someone...?" She was still staring up at the sky, nervous.

"What do you mean?" Naruto glanced over at Hinata.

"Umm... You know... Have you ever **liked** anyone?" Hinata was blushing more than ever now.

"Oh... Well... Since I was made fun of so much in the ninja academy I thought no one would like me in that way... So I didn't have feelings for anyone." Naruto stared up at the night sky.

"Oh... Well... Um... This is... Hard to say..." Hinata couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto turned and looked over at her.

"I... Really like you... Naruto-kun" Hinata turned her head away.

Naruto was surprised by her words.

"You... Like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I do! I've liked you for so long ever since we were in the academy! Everyone looked at Sasuke and thought he was perfect Naruto! But I always looked at you! I never said anything because I'm too quiet... I thought I wouldn't fit in if I was the one that liked you, so I never said anything..." Hinata for once actually almost yelled her words to Naruto. She had tears in her eyes. Not from sadness, but from all the emotions she's bottled up over the years. The ones she couldn't tell anyone about.

"I..." Naruto was at a loss of words.

"I don't care if you like me back Naruto-kun... I just needed to tell you... We've been friends for so long that I had to get this out of me." Hinata was trying to keep her voice down. She was blushing and tearing up as she spoke.

"I... Like you too Hinata..." Naruto whispered back.

"You... What?" Hinata couldn't believe what she heard.

"I like you Hinata. I really like you. You've been my best friend for so long that I thought you kinda knew already." Naruto smiled as usual.

"Y-You like me too? I... Don't know what to do..." Hinata stuttered, and her face was still. She was looking among the stars.

Naruto moved in closer. He wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled her close, so she was resting right on top of him. Hinata couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Naruto kissed her on the forehead, and hugged her tight.

"Go to sleep now Hinata, we have a mission to focus on. I promise you that my feelings for you aren't going anywhere." Naruto whispered.

"Okay... Naruto-kun." Hinata stood up, and so did Naruto. "Goodnight." She said softly.

"Goodnight..." Naruto hugged her tight again. He couldn't help but feel happy.


	19. Chapter 19: A Bad Encounter

**Thanks to a PM from RedCide47 I was motivated to write this chapter! I kinda lost interest as school rolled around and with a bunch of stuff happening and just didn't make time to write chapters. Please forgive me :) and enjoy! (PS: I RECOMMEND READING THE PREVIOUS FEW CHAPTERS IF YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED!)**

 **Chapter 19: A Bad Encounter**

The next morning rolled around quickly, everybody had a surprisingly good sleep. Even Naruto and Hinata slept soundly at night.

Kakashi and Itachi were already awake, sitting outside the tent area making their breakfast.

"So nothing happened last night, Itachi?" Kakashi glanced over at him.

"Even with using my Sharingan I didn't see anybody spying on us. Either they have planned something big or they gave up and went home, which I doubt." Itachi had a serious look on his face.

"I see..." Kakashi went silent for a bit as he heated his food over the fire.

"I may have an idea of who might be following us." Itachi said softly.

"It's a hunch but I'm almost positive."

"Who could it be then?" Kakashi look over at Itachi.

"I'm pretty sure it's some of the members from the Akatsuki. The leader Pain said our goal was to capture both the remaining tailed beasts, the eight and nine tails. This might be there chance where they strike and try to snatch Naruto." Itachi glanced at Naruto's tent, instantly getting bad thoughts.

"So you think they're coming for him. It'll be pretty hard to fight off four Akatsuki members even with the both of us. If anything you know their abilities more than anyone, but the rest of us have almost no information on why they're capable of." Kakashi started eating his warmed food.

"As long as we move quickly it'll be harder for them to find us. We'll pack up as soon as we can and start heading off for Orochimaru's hideout, it should be close by." Itachi's focus turned to the tents.

"Ahh good morning everyone!" Naruto stretched and yawned. "What are we talking about?" Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"Oh, just..." Kakashi hesitated.

"That we're getting closer to the hideout." Itachi finished. "We should get going soon so hurry up and eat. I'll wake the girls." Itachi stood up and walked over to the tents.

"Hinata, Sakura, time to get up. We're heading off soon." He calmly spoke through the zipped up door of the tent.

"Ughh I'm getting up!" Sakura grumbled.

Hinata came out of the tent sleepy eyed. "Good morning everyone..." She walked over to the fire and sat down.

"G-good morning Naruto.." She blushed and turned her gaze a bit.

"Morning Hinata." Naruto smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Y-yes, the best I've had in a while." She pulled out her food from her bag to heat it up.

"Haha.. that's good." Naruto grinned his usual smile as he began eating his food.

Sakura walked out of the tent still sleepy.

"Mm... good morning everyone.." Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Didn't sleep well Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Not at all, I keep thinking about how close we're getting to bringing back Sasuke... I hope he'll come back when he sees all of us there for him." Sakura walked over to the fire and sat down to eat her food.

"Speaking of the mission," Itachi started. "We're expected to reach the hideout today, although we don't know the exact location it is somewhere close to the Sand Village, apparently just before we reach it."

"We need to get going as soon as possible in order to reach it by this afternoon." Kakashi chimed in. "Let's all eat our food and get going."

With that being said Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all finished their food and packed up their belongings. Itachi and Kakashi packed up their bags and were ready to head off.

"Alright everyone, get in formation. I'm in front, Naruto and Hinata your behind me followed by Sakura, then Itachi." Kakashi ordered. "Everyone's good to go?"

"Yep!" Naruto, Sakura and Hinata replied.

 **...**

An hour or so passed since they left the camp site. It was around noon now.

Kakashi was in front, looking for signs of any hideouts or unwanted people interfering with them. The rest were following behind, with Itachi in the back.

Itachi glanced back.

"Is everything okay Itachi?" Sakura looked back at him as they were keeping up with the rest.

"Yes everything's fine. I'm just looking for signs of other ninja or hideouts around us." Itachi replied. I'm the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel they were still being followed, although he couldn't feel anyone there for miles.

"Hey everyone! Hold on!" Kakashi yelled as he stopped and hopped down from the trees.

Everyone followed him and hopped down too.

"Look up ahead." Kakashi pointed. There was a huge desert, with a big sandstorm raging across. "It looks like we're near the Sand Village. Orochimaru's hideout is somewhere in the desert up ahead."

"Lady Tsunade told us that the hideout was close to the Sand Village, so be on the lookout for big caves or mountains where the hideout can possibly be." Itachi calmly added.

"From now on everybody stick in pairs. The sand storm could be dangerous and we can easily get lost." Kakashi said. "Let's go, we shouldn't be too far."

The group continued on their way.

 **...**

Multiple shadowy figures stood in a circle.

"It appears the Nine Tails brat has some company with him." A growling voice said. "Also, it seems our own Itachi is part of that group. My stupid old partner betrayed us!" He slammed his sword on the ground.

"Relax, Kisame." A hunched over puppet man said in his gravely voice. "They're headed for the desert just before the Sand Village, it'll be easy to trap them there."

"Be that as it may Sasori, we don't know how much that Nine Tailed kid is capable of." A younger member spoke.

"With your explosion art Deidara, and my Puppet Mastery it'll be easy to take down those fools and steal the Nine Tails." Sasori responded.

"That being said there's five of them." A man with red and green eyes spoke. His voice was deep and scratchy.

"I think at least four of us could take them on. Itachi would be our only major problem." Sasori replied.

"Hey Hidan, are you in on this? Or are you chickening out like usual." The red and green eyes man chirped.

"Oh shut up Kakuzu, I'm in." Hidan replied.

"Watch your mouth or I'll kill you." Kakuzu said coldly.

"Too bad I'm immortal!" Hidan started laughing at him.

"Both of you shut up." Sasori silenced them. "Hidan and Kakuzu, start following them, Deidara and I will cut them off in the desert."

"Got it." Hidan said. "Let's go Kakuzu."

"Yeah yeah." Kakuzu replied lazily.

The two shadowy figures vanished.

"Is that all, Konan?" Deodars asked.

"Yes, that's it. This meeting is over now, go ahead with your individual missions everyone. The four assigned will get the Nine Tails in the mean time. The ones I have on the Eight Tails keep searching." The girl with orange eyes replied.

Deidara and Sasori vanished, as did the rest of the Akatsuki members.

 **...**

The group of five started wandering through the desert. The winds were high and sand was flying everywhere.

Itachi walked briskly up to Kakashi's side.

"We're being followed, this time by two people. They're pretty close." Itachi whispered in his left ear.

"Watch our backs for now, we need to keep going." Kakashi whispered back.

As he said that a big white bird flew high across the sky. It seemed to be made of clay.

"Hey what's that up there?" Naruto pointed up to the bird.

A big sized ball fell from the bird right near them.

"Everyone down!" Itachi yelled. He threw multiple explosive tagged kunai at the ball. The ball exploded on impact not too far up in the sky causing a huge sand storm around them.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled.

"This is bad..." Kakashi whispered to himself.

The four ducked down in the sand as Itachi stood there. Through the sand storm he could see a hunched over figure.

"Itachi, how nice of you to bring him to us..." Sasori's deep gravely voice spoke through the storm.

"Sasori... I knew I would find you here of all places." He stared directly at him, his red Sharingan already activated.

"Hand over the Nine Tails and we won't have to kill you." Sasori started walking towards them.

"Everyone up to your feet." Itachi ordered. Everyone stood up.

"Let's finish what they started."


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle Continues!

**Chapter 20: The Battle Continues!**

 **I'm really sorry it took me a month for this chapter but I had exams :/. I kept putting it off and I just finished exams last week, so I started this chapter. Please enjoy! Reviews appreciated.**

The five Leaf Shinobi stood across from the hunched over Akatsuki member. A clay bird was circling them in the sky, watching them on the ground below.

"I'll say it once more, hand over the nine tail kid and we won't have to kill you." Sasori grumbled in his ragged voice.

"That's not an option." Itachi stared back at Sasori. "Everyone, get ready to fight."

In the back of Itachi's mind, he could feel more Akatsuki members trailing them. He knew it wouldn't be long before they showed up.

"I know all about your eyes Itachi, they won't work on me. After all they can't effect a puppet." Sasori pulled out his puppet he would use for battle.

"Kakashi and Sakura, I need you two to hold off Deidara while Naruto, Hinata and I take care of Sasori." Itachi motioned to them.

"On it." Kakashi grabbed some Kunai out of his bag and started to think up a plan in his head. Sakura followed as they tailed Deidara.

"Naruto, Hinata, just a warning for you two. Sasori is a puppet user, and is especially dangerous in the desert. We can't do anything to him unless we get close, so his puppets protect him." Itachi was on guard waiting for Sasori to make the first move.

"So we need to get around his puppet somehow?" Naruto glanced over at Sasori.

"Yes, but the thing is, he has way more puppets than you would think." Just as Itachi finished his sentence, Sasori's puppet shot out at the three of them. It burst into the sand and the three jumped out of the way.

"Naruto watch out!" Itachi shouted.

The puppet shot out razor sharp needles directly at Naruto. He quickly jumped out of the way, only being hit by a few.

"Ow dammit!" Naruto pulled the needle from his arm.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and stared at Sasori. She saw tiny blue threads leading to the puppet from his finger tips.

'So he controls the puppet by using chakra threads...' Hinata thought to herself. 'Maybe if I can get to his chakra points I can disable him from using his puppets'

Sasori shot some needles at Hinata, which she quickly dodged.

"It looks like I need more than just one puppet for the three of them..." Sasori grumbled as he summoned another puppet, controlling one with each hand.

In the mean time, Naruto created a shadow clone which started storing Sage chakra nearby.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created multiple shadow clones which charged head on at Sasori.

"Idiot kid, that won't work." Sasori aimed one of the puppets in their path and fired a barrage of needles, taking down all of them.

'We just need to distract Sasori somehow. Then Hinata can get in close and do some damage.' Itachi started thinking of a plan.

Hinata started firing air palms at the puppets, but were having little effect. The puppets were being easily maneuvered away.

"Naruto!" Itachi called for him. Naruto jumped right beside him.

"I need you to create several shadow clones again. Distract one puppet even if it's only for a moment." Itachi explained.

"Got it." Naruto nodded. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created several more shadow clones running in Sasori's direction.

"Rasengan!" They all yelled as the ran directly towards a puppet.

"Fireball jutsu!" Itachi did the hand motions and set a huge flame in Sasori's direction. The wind from the desert storm was fierce, and made the fire larger and more powerful.

"You have to try harder than that Itachi!" Sasori yelled. His puppet levitated the sand around it and hurled it towards the giant firball, extinguishing it immediately.

"Now Hinata!" Itachi yelled.

"Gentle fist!" With her Byakugan activated, Hinata emerged from the smoke a few feet away from Sasori. She could see the Chakra points in his arm.

'Dammit!' Sasori flung a puppet at high speed in Hinata's direction.

"Watch out Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata struck Sasori's left arm, disabling his chakra from one of his hands.

The puppet flying in her direction smashed into her side, knocking her into the ground. The puppet wasn't letting her get up. Sand started forming around her and held her down.

"You brat! I'll kill you!" Sasori aimed his other puppet directly at Hinata.

"Iron Sand Prison!" Sasori's puppet gathered a large amount of sand and started forming a large box in the sky.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. He sprinted full speed towards her.

"Get out of the way." The puppet pushed a large mound of sand at Naruto, knocking him to the ground.

'This is bad, I need to do something!' Itachi looked around.

Hinata struggled to get the puppet off of her, but it was no use.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. The sand from the ground already had a tight grip on her, preventing her from getting up.

"Now suffer!" The large sand prison collapsed over Hinata, encasing her whole body inside the box.

Itachi appeared right behind Sasori.

"Chidori!" Itachi's hand went straight through Sasori's body. His body smashed to bits like a puppet.

No words came out of Sasori's mouth. His broken body just collapsed on the ground. The sand around Naruto loosened and Naruto got up right away.

"Hinata! Hinata are you in there?!" Naruto ran towards the sand prison. He couldn't hear anything from inside. He began hitting the sand and striking it with his Rasengan but I didn't make a dent. Tears began to dwell in Naruto's eyes.

Itachi looked at the prison with his Sharingan.

"Naruto relax. She's not dead." Itachi said.

"S-she isn't?" Naruto stuttered.

"I can sense chakra inside. She's still there, probably unconscious. We should hurry to find a way to break the jutsu, it could be absorbing her chakra by the minute." Itachi said calmly.

Suddenly the pieces of Sasori's puppet like body began rattling.

"What's going on?" Naruto turned his head to Sasori's shattered body.

The other puppet Sasori used stood up on its own, and opened its chest large compartment. A red headed medium sized, young looking man stepped out. He wore an Akatsuki coat, but his chest and legs were that of a puppet. His face was the only normal part about him.

"Who- who are you?" Naruto looked confused and scared.

"Oh, you don't realize? Well I guess you haven't seen the real me before." The man stated. His voice was smooth and light.

"I don't remember anyone like you in the Akatsuki." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Itachi, you don't recognize me? It's me, Sasori." He smirked.

"But.. that's impossible! He just killed Sasori!" Naruto pointed at the broken pieces of Sasori's body.

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Sasori controlled his puppet and quickly grabbed the pieces and put them inside the chest.

A few moment later a brand new puppet emerged from the compartment. Sasori took control of that one too.

"So this is the real you, Sasori. I always wondered what you were like underneath that puppet shell. I thought for sure I killed you too." Itachi stared back at him with his Sharingan.

"I'm an Akatsuki member. I'm not that easy to take down. Plus, you think that was all I had? Now that I'm full of Chakra again thanks to that girl I can finally pull out my favourite moves!" Sasori started laughing hysterically.

"So it is absorbing her Chakra... Naruto we need to do something fast." Itachi tried his Genjutsu on Sasori.

"Oh no. Not Genjutsu!" Sasori sarcastically yelled. "As long as I have my puppets on me I won't need to look at you. So try that all you want, Uchiha." Sasori smirked again. "You guys really are annoying, so I'll finish you off quickly."

Sasori pulled out a scroll from his chest. He rolled it out on the sand and began making hand signs.

"Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Thousand Puppets!" Suddenly, one thousand puppets flew into the sky, all being controlled by Sasori himself.

"Well how do you like that? Pretty cool right!" Sasori let out a chuckle.

The sky was filled with different kinds of puppets, forming an army of black in the sky.

"This looks bad Itachi... how will we save Hinata at this rate?" He glanced over his shoulder at the sand prison, thinking how much time he had before Hinata was gone.

"Naruto, focus. If I can get close enough to Sasori to look him in the eyes, I can control him with my Genjutsu to undo the sand prison." Itachi explained. "It'll take some doing, but give it all you've got."

"I understand." Naruto nodded, as he faced the thousands of puppets in the sky.

 **...**

Kakashi and Sakura we're tailing Deidara's clay bird for what seemed like hours now. In reality, it's only been around ten minutes.

"I hope the three of them are doing okay back there." Sakura had a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure they're fine Sakura." Kakashi reassured. "I just don't understand why this guy isn't doing anything. He knows we're following him." He looked up into the sky.

"It's possible he did this to separate us, but why isn't he attacking?"

"I don't know either, it seems suspicious." Sakura agreed.

They were practically almost out of the desert at this point, although they hadn't travelled far through the desert in the first place.

They reached some grass and trees just before the desert started.

"I have a bad feeling of where we're at right now." Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

"Do you think he led us here for a reason?" Sakura looked around.

"I see them! More Akatsuki members!" Kakashi sensed two more waiting shortly up ahead for an ambush.

"Lets turn back!" Sakura suggested.

Just then Deidara swooped down.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" He hopped off his clay bird and it went back up into the sky. "Hidan, Kakuzu!" He yelled out for

his fellow Akatsuki members.

They emerged from the trees just up ahead.

"Take care of these two. My work is done here, I need get back to Sasori." Deidara hopped back on his clay bird as it swooped down and he flew back off in the direction of the other three.

"Well well, it looks like it's time to have some fun!" Hidan sounded excited.

"Take this seriously or I'll kill you myself." Kakuzu argued.

"Oh come on Kakuzu stop being so mean!" Hidan slapped him on the back.

"Do it again and I'll kill you." Kakuzu stared right at him.

"Jeez! Alright alright let's get this over with." Hidan faced the two Leaf ninja.

"Sakura get ready." Kakashi stared back at them.

"It's do or die."


	21. Chapter 21: A Hard Fought End

**Chapter 21: A Hard Fought End**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me as I wrote this chapter! I made it SUPER long so I can make up for this month. Reviews appreciated :)**

Naruto and Itachi stood still, looking across at the one thousands puppets in the sky.

"Naruto, if I can get close enough to Sasori to look into his eyes I can use my Genjutsu on him." Itachi glanced at Naruto. "And we need to act fast, Hinata needs our help."

"Let's do it." Naruto made the shadow clone sign with his hands, summoning multiple shadow clones beside him.

"Let's play!" Sasori yelled. He shoved multiple puppets in the direction of Itachi.

"Fireball jutsu!" Itachi made the hand signs quickly and blew a large fireball at the puppets, burning them instantly. He immediately started dashing towards Sasori.

"Not so fast, Itachi." Sasori sent hundreds of poison needles Itachi's way.

Itachi's Sharingan picked up all of them, viewing all the needles from different angles around him. He quickly pulled out his kunai and kept running.

The needles stuck in the ground around him as he ran around Sasori, deflecting all of the needles that came towards him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's shadow clones destroyed multiple puppets flying towards him.

"Dammit! I need to distract Sasori so Itachi can get close!" Naruto kept fighting off puppets as they came towards him.

Naruto's shadow clone storing up Sage Chakra nearby was ready to go, so it disappeared from existence.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned almost one hundred shadow clones with his sage Chakra.

The shadow clones started forming one giant rasengan to get Sasori's attention.

"Go Naruto!" Itachi yelled.

The shadow clones all disappeared at once, leaving the giant rasengan with Naruto. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sasori's army.

Sasori flung almost all the puppets at once towards Naruto to stop the rasengan. Naruto pushed through the wall of puppets, destroying hundreds of them.

The puppets delayed Naruto's efforts, and Sasori jumped out of the way just in time. Naruto's rasengan hit the sand and created an enormous sandstorm temporarily.

"Damn that was close! Stupid fox." Sasori grumbled.

"Behind you..." Itachi held his kunai at Sasori's neck.

Sasori's head turned to see Itachi staring right back at him, his Sharingan activated. His bold red eyes stared into Sasori's, and he quickly fell to the ground.

All the puppets in the sky started raining down, as they were no longer being controlled by Sasori.

"You can rest easy for now Naruto." Itachi walked back over to Naruto and where the sand prison was.

"Give me a moment, I'll get the jutsu to undo the prison." Itachi with his activated Sharingan and Genjutsu took control of Sasori and used the release jutsu.

He weaved a bunch of hand symbols. "Release!"

The sand prison quickly dispersed, and Hinata was lying in the sand.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over to her. She was unconscious for now.

"It seems a lot of her Chakra was drained from the sand prison, she'll need some rest before we can keep moving." Itachi took out something soft for Hinata to lay her head on. "For now we need to wait for Sakura and Kakashi to return."

"What do we do about Sasori?" Naruto pointed to his body lying in the floor still under the Genjutsu.

"He'll be fine, won't wake up for a few more hours." Itachi looked up into the sky peacefully.

"So we're not gonna kill that bastard for hurting Hinata?!" Naruto yelled. He was furious.

"They're ninja like us. It's pointless to kill another ninja that's defenceless. We did what we needed and freed Hinata." Itachi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She'll be okay Naruto, just wait for Sakura to get here and use her medical skill to help out."

"I hope they're okay, they've been chasing that guy for quite a while." Naruto looked off into the distance where they disappeared to.

 **...**

Kakashi and Sakura stood across from the two other Akatsuki members.

"So Hidan, should we end this quick or have a bit of fun with them?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"I wanna go this is boring work. Let's hurry this up." Hidan replied.

"Alright then." Kakuzu walked towards a tree and sat down. "Do your thing Hidan. I'll just get in your way."

"You want me to do this myself?! Fine! Your useless." Hidan pouted.

"Watch your attitude or I'll kill you." Kakuzu replied boldly. He relaxed under the tree and prepared to watch the fight.

"Alright let's get started then." Hidan but his thumb and put his hands together. "Curse Jutsu: Death Possession Blood!"

A circle with a star in the middle was drawn on the ground in blood. Hidan then removed the scythe from his back.

"Just a small hint: don't let me get your blood." Hidan teased as he flung the scythe towards them.

Kakashi and Sakura both jumped out of the way.

"It looks like he's doing some kind of ritual..." Sakura said.

"Just don't let him hit you with that scythe Sakura, I've read about this Akatsuki member in our documents. He uses the blood of his enemies to control them and inflict harm on themselves. It's like a Shadow Possession." Kakashi explained.

Kakashi pulled out a few kunai and threw them Hidan's way. He blocked them with his scythe.

Sakura started running the opposite way to get behind Hidan.

"Oh no you don't!" Hidan swung the scythe towards Sakura, she leapt to the ground and dodged it.

With Hidan's back turned Kakashi went in for the kill.

"Chidori!" Kakashi ran full speed at Hidan and aimed right in the centre of his back.

Hidan turned his head just as Kakashi plunged his arm through his chest.

Sakura watched Kakashi deliver a deadly blow on the Akatsuki member.

"Hm. You could of done that a bit better Hidan." Kakuzu looked over at him.

"Well how about some help!?" Hidan yelled back.

"H-how is he still alive..?" Kakashi pulled his arm away from Hidan and backed away. There was clearly a hole through his back and blood everywhere.

"I'd expect more from an S-Rank ninja." Kakuzu stood up and walked over to Hidan.

"Help me out here! I don't like all this blood." Hidan stood on his little circle he drew earlier.

"Alright alright hold still." Kakuzu used a string like substance from his finger and stitched up Hidan's back and chest.

"Oh I'm immortal by the way." Hidan laughed.

Kakuzu finished stitching Hidan up. "Ahh, that's better." Hidan stretched. "Oh and you, girl."

Sakura stared at Hidan in shock.

"I got something!" Hidan Help up the scythe with a small amount of blood on it.

"Oh no!" Kakashi was wide eyed. He had to do something quick.

Hidan licked the blood off the scythe. "Time for the real battle to begin!" Hidan made a few hand signs and stood still inside his circle.

Kakashi watched as Sakura was forcefully brought up from the ground and on her feet again. He was in complete control of her.

"Kakuzu, make sure that guy doesn't interfere." Hidan smiled.

Kakuzu walked over to Kakashi and put an arm around his shoulder. "Let's watch the show." Kakuzu laughed. Kakashi just stood there still.

"Help Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled. She tried to fight the control but it was too strong.

"Looks like he's too scared to do anything." Hidan replied.

Just as he said that, Kakashi turned into a small log of wood that fell to the ground.

"A substitution?!" Kakuzu frantically looked around to find him.

Kakashi sat atop a tree branch in the shadows nearby, nobody could see him.

"If I could force Hidan out of that ritual circle, I could free Sakura from the jutsu." He whispered o himself.

"Kamui!" Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Hidan's feet crumbled and disappeared, making him fall to the ground. Sakura was released from the jutsu.

Kakashi quickly leaped down from the tree and went beside Sakura.

"I'm here Sakura, don't worry." Kakashi stared back at Kakuzu with his Sharingan. Hidan got up on his feet again.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said great fully.

"It looks like they know your trick Hidan. It's best not to make a fool of yourself again." Kakuzu looked over at Hidan.

"Ugh shut up." Hidan complained.

"Just get one with it already." Kakuzu was prepared to fight.

"Sakura, just some information on that other Akatsuki member. The threads he used to sew up Hidan are all in his body. He can use them to project his body and use them as weapons, so be careful." Kakashi took out another kunai and so did Sakura.

Hidan threw his scythe their way again, Kakashi and Sakura kept to the side and dodged it this time.

Kakuzu dashed towards Kakashi with a kunai in hand.

"Sakura! Take care of Hidan, be careful!" Kakashi stopped Kakuzu right in front of him with their kunai's clashing together.

Sakura ran towards Hidan.

Hidan grabbed his scythe and started swiping at Sakura like a kunai. With her strength she kicked the scythe out of his hands momentarily.

"Hyah!" Sakura punched Hidan full force in the chest, sending him flying back hundreds of yards in the distance.

"Sakura double team Kakuzu while you can!" Kakashi and Kakuzu we're fighting in hand to hand combat. Kakuzu had exceptional Taijutsu skills and was really fast, Kakashi almost not stopping his every hit.

Sakura ran over to the two.

Sakura threw a punch at Kakuzu which he blocked with his forearm. Kakashi slashed his other arm with a kunai, cutting it.

With a powerful back kick Kakuzu sent Sakura to the ground.

"Chidori!" Kakashi plunged his arm straight through the chest of Kakuzu.

Kakuzu fell to the ground.

"Good job Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura stood up.

"Grr..." Kakuzu stood back up. "You have to hit me harder than that to kill me..." Kakuzu grumbled.

Suddenly, five masks appeared on Kakuzu's chest, one of which was shattered where Kakashi hit him before.

"Hyah!" Sakura took a punch at Kakuzu's head from behind at full force.

Kakuzu blocked it effortlessly with his forearm, not even moving. His strength matched that of Lady Tsunade.

Kakuzu kept back and started some hand signs.

"Fireball jutsu!" Kakuzu blew a big fireball in the direction of Kakashi, hitting him directly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi's body poofed into a wooden log, using his substitution again.

Kakuzu moved quickly and flung his arm out at Sakura with the thread like material in his body. Sakura was knocked back hard against a tree. Kakuzu walked over to her.

Kakashi timed his jump from a nearby tree and plunged a kunai into Kakuzu's chest, shattering another mask. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away as quickly as he could.

Sakura stood up dazed by the hit.

"Sakura, stay back on guard for a minute. Be alert for Hidan." Kakashi said as he ran towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu launched one of his arms towards Kakashi, he jumped out of the way in time.

A mask burst out of Kakuzu's chest, a red mask. The threads in Kakuzu's body moulded a body like shape around the mask making it a separate being.

From the red mask, fireballs started launching out at a fast speed. Kakashi started running out of the way.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Kakashi summoned two shadow clones.

Kakuzu came at the real Kakashi fast, delivering a punch to his chest. Kakashi blocked the second one with two of his arms, absorbing all of the force.

Meanwhile a shadow clone ran at the masked figure, it got hit with a fireball and disappeared.

One ran up behind quickly. "Chidori!" It plunged its dust straight through the mask shattering it.

Suddenly, without throwing another punch, Kakuzu leapt back atop a branch.

Kakashi's shadow clone disappeared from existence.

Hidan came walking out of the shadows behind Kakuzu.

"Man, that punch was hard." He walked out slowly.

"Hidan, retreat for now." Kakuzu growled.

"What? Why! I'm here now! You know how much walking I did?" Hidan seemed confused.

"They broke 3 of my masks already, it'll be only a matter of time before they break the other two. Let's retreat for now." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

Sakura walked up beside Kakashi.

"We'll meet again." Kakuzu said quickly as he disappeared in a flash.

"Well I can't fight both of you, so I guess I'll follow him." Hidan groaned. "Nice fight!" Hidan started laughing as he walked away.

"S-should we follow them?" Sakura questioned.

"No... leave them." Kakashi was panting. "It's good they left, I'm almost out of Chakra from using Chidori too many times, plus that Kamui."

"Should we head back to Naruto and the others?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, let's head back in a few, give me a moment." Kakashi sat down to rest up for a brief moment.

 **...**

"It's been quite a while since we were separated." Itachi wondered how Kakashi and Sakura were holding up.

"I'm sure they're okay, it's Kakashi-sensei after all." Naruto was sitting beside Hinata until she would wake up.

In the distance Itachi saw the white clay bird.

"Deidara's back." Itachi stood still guarding the two behind him.

In a few moments Deidara landed his bird close to Sasori.

"Jeez Sasori, what happened?" He looked around at the broken puppets on the battle field, and at Sasori's still body. "Did you kill him?"

"He's only under a Genjutsu." Itachi replied. "He'll be awake in a few hours. In the meantime I suggest you get your friend and go. If you don't I'll be forced to kill you."

Deidara chuckled.

"Alright, lets go Sasori." He picked up Sasori's body and laid it on the back of his big clay bird.

"I'll be back for the Nine Tails, watch out." Deidara stared at Naruto.

With that, Deidara and Sasori flew off again, leaving the three ninja to finally rest easy.

"Now it's only a matter of time before Kakashi and Sakura get back, I hope." Itachi stared off into the distance.

 **...**

Around 30 minutes later, Kakashi and Sakura joined the other three back safe and sound.

Kakashi filled everyone in on the fight they had with the other two Akatsuki members. Sakura went to go tend to Hinata's injuries as she was still unconscious.

The four ninja decided to pitch up their sleeping tents for the night as they waited for Hinata to awake.

Hinata finally woke up when the desert got dark. Everyone was asleep besides Naruto, who still sat beside her in case anything happened.

"Hinata! You're awake!" Naruto hugged her tightly as she sat up.

"W-what happened? Are they gone?" Hinata mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"The Akatsuki members fled, we're all okay. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura made it back and they're all resting." Naruto explained. "I'm so happy your okay, I was worried."

"T-thank you Naruto..." Hinata blushed.

"You should get some more rest, Sakura said your Chakra was depleted pretty bad." Naruto told her.

"A-alright." Hinata stood up wobbly.

"Goodnight Naruto... I love you." She smiled and blushed again.

"I love you too Hinata, goodnight." Naruto smiled back.

Hinata went into her tent, and Naruto laid down in the sand looking up at the stars. He wasn't even tired. He only had two things on his mind: Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata was safe, and now they could continue their original mission.

'We're coming for you now, Sasuke.'

They would continue their mission in the morning.

 **...**

"It looks like your friends fought hard to keep their mission going for you." A voice hissed.

"I don't care." Sharp red eyes pierced the darkness. He laid back in his chair.

"Why not? They're your old teammates." The same voice got closer to Sasuke.

"They only hinder me in obtaining power. They do no justice in coming here." Sasuke bit back.

"If you say so." The man was now right beside Sasuke.

"You can leave Orochimaru." Sasuke told him. "It's better if I'm left alone."

"As you wish." Orochimaru left Sasuke's dark room.

'What compels you to keep chasing me Naruto?' With that thought, Sasuke sat still in his chair, staring into the darkness.


End file.
